Alicia & Dylan Out New Girls In
by FanFicFanticGurl
Summary: Alicia and Derrington or Derrick as Massie calls him now were caught cheating on Massie at her End-Of-Summer Bash. The same thing happened to Claire. Now Dylan, Cam, Alicia and Derrick are social outcasts but they are trying to rise to the top. Please review! DISCLAIMER-LISI HARRION OWNS THE STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.
1. Chapter 1-The Betrayal Bash

**a/n— This author likes to update randomly, so don't worry if I don't update every week. Sorry about that, though! This story is set into their last year of high school.**

_Massie Block__**—**_ The Alpha of the Pretty Committee. Claire and her were betrayed at her end of the summer, before senior year she hosted, by her beta and gamma. Alicia was caught kissing Derrick, likewise Cam was kissing Dylan. However, when another cute boy along with an ex-boyfriend start wanting her attention back, things can only spell trouble.

_Alicia Rivera__**—**_The former Beta of the Pretty Committee. She betrayed her closest friends for nothing more than a mere make-out session. Nevertheless, that doesn't stop her from getting jealous when Derrick tries crawling back to Massie. But, she doesn't regret that night at the bash.

_Dylan Marvil__**—**_The former Delta of the Pretty Committee. Ignorant due to false assumptions of love, she doesn't care about Massie and the Pretty Committee anymore. Though, she threw everything away for a one night stand, Dylan assumes that what Cam and her have is love, as he ignores her flaws. In truth, Cam regrets his decision about leaving Claire, but somewhat loves Dylan.

_Kristen Gregory__**—**_The Gamma of the Pretty Committee. She supports Massie, still in shock of Alicia's and Dylan's actions. She also later finds out from Kemp, her boyfriend, that Dylan tried to kiss him, though he managed to escape her.

_Claire Lyons__**—**_The Omega of the Pretty Committee. She's still hurt from the fact that Cam cheated on her; she's always been pressured by Cam to do something like that, but because she wasn't ready, she feels as though she should have expected this. However, when those cute brothers from London come to Westchester, she falls hard for the older one. Now, she has the attention of one ex-boyfriend and a new boy.

::

There was a dark guest room on the day of the party; it's one of the ones that Massie had never really paid attention to, as it wasn't even close to the second floor and for a while, the pipes had burst in there. The light switch flickered on and off, yet there was a glow from the moonlight floating through the window, the pounding music only a mere distraction to the fact that both Derrick _and _Alicia were in it _—_making out as if their lives depended on it, not noticing when the door opened.

Massie stomps in, her high heels clacking on the highly polished linoleum floor of the closet; she found one of the better working light switches, and struggled to keep herself from killing the two of them. When the lights stopped flickering, and maintained a steady level of luminescence, the kiss was broken off; Alicia just stared at Massie, her lips forming a fake surprise glance; Derrick, on the other hand, opened his mouth, already stained in Alicia's crimson passion lipstick.

Nevertheless, Massie waved him off; there was no use in getting in a fight over _this sort _of guy, the guy who would cheat without thinking. She was sick of him doing something as careless as this, making all these mistakes, and every time, Derrick expected her to forgive him. _Not this time, Derrick. Not this time, _Massie thought to herself. In a shaking voice, she muttered, "Out. Now. I don't care, Derrick. And, Alicia?" Her voice sounded more hurt, this time. "How? I trusted you!"

"Mass, I can explain. Please listen; I'm your boyfriend!" He begged, fixing her with his atypical brown puppy eye stare; it wasn't really going to work. He wasn't her boyfriend, anymore.

Massie almost laughed. "I don't care, Derrick. I saw you kissing Alicia, and I'm not blind. Anyway, you're not my boyfriend, not anymore, at least."

Alicia fixed a stare at Massie, which would have worked if Alicia wasn't three inches shorter than her previous alpha. "I don't care, Massie, you'll come crawling back soon enough to the both of us. And, besides, I was going to say I was _soh-rry _but now you're kicking me out? So, I guess I won't." Alicia sneaked a look off of the wall behind Massie, to her former friend, but her amber eyes were cold and distant, filled with nothing but anger. She grabbed Derrick, and they ran off.

She was left broken, and fell down to the closet's floor. How could she lose her boyfriend, and her best friend in just seconds? It was supposed to be the perfect senior year, and now it was going to be the worst; it must have been her fault, in some way. She was just too blinded by Derrick's saccharine sweetness. Her eyes, blurred with tears, managed to pick herself up and she headed towards her bedroom.

Little did she know that Claire was experiencing something _much _worse.

::

* * *

Inquisitively minded as she was, and though the party was only half-over, Claire ended up looking for her boyfriend, Cameron Fisher, within thirty minutes of the party starting. She was currently searching through the third floor —the second floor was exclusively Massie's, ever since it had been refurbished over that move back in tenth grade, and the first floor and the outdoors was where the party was being held. Nevertheless, she couldn't seem to locate him, and had almost given up until she heard someone murmuring.

"Cam, _god, honey_, I love you so much; you're such a good kisser." And, that was the last straw; Claire carefully peeked through the open door down the hall, and burst into the room, not expecting to see Dylan and Cam making out; and, it was more than that, anyway. Her eyes blurred with tears.

She started weeping, tears falling down frail cheeks. "Cam, Dylan, how could you _do this _to me?" She ran out of the room, and sank into the plush rug outside of the door, too weak to move.

Still, it was one of her many mistakes, as she heard, a "Don't worry about it, babe. She'll coming running back, like she always done." _It's true, _Claire whimpered to herself. "Just wait a week or so, and besides she won't let me touch her. She gives the same lame excuses anyway; now, let's finish, m'kay, babe?" A soft yes was murmured, and then, before they could get at it again, Claire left the third floor, and ran all the way to Massie's room; she had memorized the route years previous.

She was shocked to see a tear-streaked face that was Massie. Massie almost never cried **—**the last time that she had seen Massie crying was all the way back in ninth grade, when she had been forced to move to England to be with her family. Her crisis was immediately forgotten as she rushed to Massie. "What happened?"

Massie was barely able to choke out that Derrick had been cheating on her with Alicia; that she had found them making out in the storage closet; likewise, Claire started weeping, and told about Cam and Dylan in between bursts of rain-spouted sobs.

At least an hour later, with a new relighted fire in Massie's amber eyes, she brushed her dress off, and adjusted it in front of the mirror; she touched up her make-up to cover her puffier eyes and reddened cheeks. Claire was doing the same, yet also borrowed a nicer dress from Massie, one that would make Cam regret his decision. Making themselves definitely looking like ten's, they set off towards the _ohsodreaded _guest room; they found Kristen, pulling her along the way.

Opening the door, they almost giggled at the sight; Cam and Dylan were still moaning, and Massie made a disgusted face, scrunching her nose; she walked in, and grabbed Dylan by her extremely oiled hairdo, yelling for her to get up and walk, or else; Dylan gasped, and walked out with Massie who dragged her into the middle of the dance floor, dropping her there. People began to take notice and stepped back, dropping their martini glasses and insulated coffee (alcohol) mugs to the floor.

"Everyone, here is a cheating idiot for all of you to stare at. She was caught cheating on Claire Lyons with Cameron Fisher," Massie began.

Claire continued her statement, in a sickly sweet voice, with both hands on her hips. "Now, in the witness of you all, we, The Pretty Committee, denounce two people from our ranks tonight. Alicia Rivera and Dylan Marvil are _not _Pretty Committee material anymore."

Kristen added, "Since those two traitors are now out of our group, we have an open space! The rest of TPC will choose worthy candidates to be the replacements. Also Dylan and Alicia are now to be shunned out for life for making out with Derrick and Cameron. I hope you don't need to be punished for being nice to them."

::

Then next day came, the last day of summer before school started. They heard that Cam and Dylan were now officially dating along with Alicia and Derrick, but after the nerve-wracking sobs and the rounds of all those chick-flick movies, things started to settle down; Massie and Claire weren't even thirsty for revenge, anymore; they were just happy that they had found out, sooner than later. The three of them began to make plans to bring them down, starting with replacement findings.

After all, there was nothing that they did _better _than revenge.

* * *

This chapter was beta'd by the ah-mazing ailes du neige!


	2. Chapter 2-Choosing new Members

**_R&R Note- This author likes to update randomly so don't worry if I don't update every week. Sorry ._**

_**PLEASE READ!-I am proud to announce I chose Breanna Parker and Tess Morris. Breanna is to replace Alicia and Tess to replace Dylan. I hope everyone else isn't too mad at me. I'll try to add you in the story as evil or good. My decision but if you really want a certain way to be shown in my story PM me or leave a review. I am still accepting OC's for the rest of Alicia's new clique so send them in using the form on the first chapter. BEWARE I AM ACCEPTING ONLY NEW ONES. The positions available are Delta, Gamma and Omega. Alicia is Alpha and Dylan is Beta. BTW thank you everyone who reviewed.**_

_The Next Day_

Massie called a meeting in the GLU headquarters the next day after school. After seeing Alicia and Derrick kissing their pants off, she decided a more private place was where she would meet up to discuss the AD-DC problem. (They started school on a Friday.)

She was giving the rest of her girls a ride and she and Claire were staring emotionless out the window. Kristen broke off about telling about some date gone wrong to notice Massie.

Kristen asked,

"Massie, you still love Derrick but you don't want to right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well there are these 2 cute guys from London that moved here. They used to live in your old castle after you moved back here. They're brothers and one year apart. They both go to Westchester Young Men Academy. Is it okay if I set up a blind date between you and Claire with them? I mean, it would not only make Derrick and Alicia green with envy, you might find another love. So what do you think?"

Massie considered it for a moment,

"If Claire decides to, I'll do it. I'd rather double-date just in case."

Claire said,

"Well, it might make me forget about Dylan and Cam. So I'll do it."

"Great! I'll start Operation British Blind Date tomorrow." Kristen said enthusiastically.

Issac pulled to a smooth stop into their new GLU Headquarters. It was a smaller spa/mini apartment house Massie originally built for spending time with her friends but now she didn't want Alicia to get a mile within her house. Alicia and Dylan had keys to their old headquarters so Massie didn't wanted anything to do with it.

Their new place was supposed to be presented to TPC after the first Friday Sleepover but the End Of Summer Bash killed it.

Their new place was better. It had a living room with floor length windows completely made up of glass. It also had one big bedroom with Pre-stocked snacks and extra silky plush sleeping bags. It was in white with chocolate brown mixed in. Then there was a spa area and only Massie had the key to it. It was huge and had steam rooms, hot tubs, facial areas, massage tables. The workers there lived in a separate house off the left of the building. The whole thing was elegantly decorated with everyone of TPC favorite colors merged into a cool design but now Massie and what was left of the PC were going to redo it sometime.

They went in and sat in the living room and started their Operation New Clique Member. They looked through possible people to replace their Beta and Delta. After a long afternoon and a lot of snacks, they were finally finished.

_AN-Pretty Committee Please read my authors note on top. Thanks!_

Their final choices were Breanna "Bree" Parker and Tess "Te-Te" Morris. Breanna was to be Beta and Tess was to be their new Delta. They hoped these girls wouldn't object.

Kristen was the one who decided to watch the newest season of _High School Drama_ before bed. They managed to get in 2 episodes before falling asleep. They all pulled on their PJ's and got ready for bed.

They still did the same things even after a summer of missed Friday Sleepovers. They were wondering id Dylan still put on her facial mask that made her skin pink but cleaned or if Alicia still put on her aloe face mask she kept on the entire night that made her skin glow.

Massie was rubbing her Lavishing Lavender cleanser in slow circles while thinking that. Claire was just eating some gummy bears slowly before brushing her teeth. Kristen was pulling on her PJ's. They were doing this while Massie was in the bathroom.

Kristen's PJ's was an over sized soccer jersey with short tight boy shorts. Claire was in gummy bear printed night-shirt and Massie was in royal purple leggings with a loose shirt that said,

"My heart's cracked in 2"

Kristen knew Massie actually loved Derrick and he was her first love so it was hard on her. Kristen wondered what tomorrow would bring. She already contacted the boys to meet her and the girls at the Starbucks near Massie's house tomorrow morning at 9 am.

She could have chosen any other time but Alicia was usually at Starbucks at that time. And that's what she needed.

All three of them got into their silk and plush sleeping bags with the same thought in their heads,

"Will tomorrow turn out good?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Best British Blind Date

Please Read and Review! Also I know this chapter is shorter that usual but I did this between my math homework.

_The Next Day_

Before walking into Starbucks they did what they always did...rate everyone. Kristen went first,

Massie said,

Kristen is wearing a lovely but simple Olivia+Alice white flounce dress. Adding a bit of chunky golden jewelry that matched her hair and some light make up to finish it off. Also her huge Gucci sunglasses complete her dressy date look."

"9.6 from Massie and Claire"

Claire went next,

"Claire is wearing a pair of True Religion Skinny Jeans paired with a flirty teal blouse. Adding teal pumps and a dark blue clutch completes the look of Autumn."

Massie gave a score of 9.3 and Kristen gave her a 9

Massie's turn came and Kristen took her place as announcer,

"Massie is wearing a purple over-sized Guess hoodie. With a pair of dark purple leggings and dark purple flats, she looks like a 9.8 to me!"

Claire gave her the same thing and with that, they turned and walked inside, unaware that someone had been watching them.

Massie flanked by Kristen and Claire strutted into Starbucks the next morning and looked around.

Massie's eyes immediately landed on the 2 cutest guys in the store. One had inky black hair that flopped into his face in the cutest way. He had emerald green eyes. He was really tall from what Massie could see. He smiled at her and he had the whitest teeth ever.

Claire was checking out the other guy sitting at the table. He looked at her and flashed a grin. Just like his brother, he had straight white teeth and lack hair although his was lighter. He had different blue colored eyes. One was more icy blue and the other one was a sea blue, with tints of green in it. Claire blushed and smiled shyly back.

Both of them looked up and the green-eyed one said,

"Hello, I'm James Winston and this is my brother Collin Winston. I believe that you are Massie Block and Claire Lyons? And do take a seat."

Massie sat down and answered,

"Yeah"

Collin asked,

"So you're the girls Kristen told us about? I hope you are because you girls are lovely."

Massie blushed and Claire spoke up

"Ummmm...yes we are. I'm Claire and she's Massie. I heard you guys lived in Massie's old castle before she moved back right?"

"Quite right. So would you like to sit at separate tables or together?"

Massie answered,

"If it's fine, separate."

"Sure."

Massie went to a table in the middle with James because he made her feel...loved and safe. And he wasn't bad looking either. Unlike Derrin...Derrick he made her feel liked she was the most treasured thing in the world. Derrick always took her for granted and she forgave too easily. Now that she looked back she felt like a fool.

Claire went to a more private booth, the same place where Cam and her used to sit. She spied Kristen sitting with Kemp and laughing at what he had said. She also saw Massie laughing with James.

She was happy with Collin. He was funny, smart, everything Cam wasn't good at and much more. He put her needs before his. He also paid for her Vanilla Chocolate Swirl Hot Choco. Cam always made her pay for everything. Claire finally saw how blind she had been with Claire.

Soon she was laughing. Collin was one year older than James and her. He said he lived currently in Kendra and William Block's room and one day he found a bra behind his bed and it was covered in a lot of lace and came to the conclusion of Kendra threw her bra there.

Claire was laughing so hard and enjoying her self so much, she didn't notice Derrick walking in with Alicia, and his expression of happiness replaced with anger when he saw Massie with James.

_Massie POV_

She was laughing at the story of her Chanel no.19 perfume that James decided to tell her.

She had left a bottle of her perfume when she moved for the "girl" that would hopefully move in. But their new housekeeper knocked it over and apparently had a huge allergy to it. Her nose swelled up to the size of a watermelon and that idiot of his brother was screaming, "Housekeeper! Call 911 NOW!"

Massie had changed. She didn't like Chanel no. 19 anymore though. She liked COCO MADEMOISELLE from Chanel better now.

Massie thought one thing, This guy was perfect for her. Cute, smart, funny, nice, the list was endless. And she was falling head first into love with him.

She had thrown her head back to laugh again when she saw Derrick making a beeline for her. Alicia was standing by the door looking shocked, probably because Derrick ditched her for Massie, and looked like she was going to explode when Massie smirked.

Out of nowhere suddenly a hand grabbed Massie by the hair and it wasn't Alicia...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4-Derrick Finds Out

Hey, this is the application for Alicia's clique. I need a name so yeahhh leave an idea in the reviews

This is an application for Alicia's clique~

Name-

Nickname-

Personality-

Looks-

Hair-

Eye color-

Phone Type-

Boyfriend (Have to have one but NO Josh or Derrington or Cam or Kemp! You can make one up)-

Cat(Have to have one)-

Backstory about why you hate Massie-

When you are insulted you...-

Clique position (Delta, Gamma and Omega)-

Fave color-

Anything else?-

I think that's it for now!

* * *

Alicia paced pack and forth in her orange print room. She had to get a proper clique besides Dylan if she was going to take Massie DumBlock and the Idiot Committe down.

Once she got her new clique they had to go shopping, get their hair done, nails done, facials, sigh, the list was endless. First she had to work out her proper Alpha glare and come-backs. She couldn't use Massie's come backs cause that would look wannabeeish.

Also she needed a new name. As good as Pretty Committee sounded, it wasn't her's to use. She had so much to do herself...like make sure her new members were loyal, the last thing she needed was a rat.

Is this what Massie went through every day? The worries? The everything? She wished she could go back to her old Alpha handling everything.

Wait! No that wasn't what she wanted! She wanted Alpha spot for her own.

Disgusted with herself, she flopped onto her bed and suddenly a strangled meow was heard.

Oh shit! She nearly killed herself. Her poor kitty...and her poor back.

Her kitten was given to her when she was in high school. It was pure white but Alicia had her fur dyed blue-black. After all, black matched with almost all her outfits. And white occasionally looked cool but was now out of date. It was always wearing her golden collar.

"Awww poor wittle Raphie Lawren. Mummy is so so so sowwry for hurting you poor wittle Ralphie Lawren." (t's name is Ralphie Lauren)

That was Alicia's most kept secret. She baby-talked her cat. If anyone knew, she would be the laughing stock of the school. After all, this was the girl that broke up with a SUPER HAWT guy because he thought she didn't love him anymore because she didn't baby-talk him like he thought she would.

Alicia checked the back of her Ralph Lauren belly shirt and cursed when she saw they claw marks. These were LIMITED EDITION. Her stupid cat... It was only an accessory to make Massie jealous but now look at this!

She cursed again when Derrington, her grand prize of beating Massie, stepped into her room. He looked at her holding her cat by it's hind leg. His mouth dropped open as he looked at her shredded shirt and her cat meowing pitifully.

He stammered

"ummm I guess this isn't a good time to kiss you huh? or walk you to Starbucks for morning coffee huh?"

Alicia shrieked

"No Derrington! My cat just clawed the back of my shirt and I grabbed her leg by accident when I reached for her! And umm just let me change into something else!"

"Umm sure, I'll wait outside. And I never knew you were a cat owner.."

"I guess Massie didn't love you enough to tell you..and you can stay" she added slyly.

Derrington smirked

"Sure thing babe"

Alicia took off her shirt slowly and tossed it on the floor for the maid. Then she proceeded to bend over and look for a shirt that would match her mini skirt with a diamond encrusted belt. She found a wild orange tiger lily print silk blouse that ended just above her belly button. She tied it on and coyly asked Derrington

"Are you ready to go now...and maybe a kiss?"

Derrington answered by full out making out with her right then and there. She smiled and broke it off.

"Derrington, don't worry, there'll be more of it once we get back from Starbucks."

Derrington smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked out the door together and out of her house.

Just outside of Starbucks she saw Massie, Kuh-Laire, and Kristen rating themselves. She wished she could have someone as fashionable as TPC to rate her. Still it didn't matter. Massie would come running back soon enough. She was the most fashionable, nice, beautiful and gossipy person in the school.

Still she asked Derrington to rate her.

"Uhhh I give you a 8?"

"WHAT!? An 8?! I should get a 10. I bet you always give Massie a 10!"

"Ummm She never asked me to rate her"

"Oh, I bet she didn't love you that much.."

She was enviously watching the rest of TPC giggle as they rated each other.

Claire was rich now, so she brought designer a lot, but she was worried about losing money like Massie did, except Massie's family made so much money after staring their own company of fashion products. So they were back and better than ever. But that was 5 year old gossip. But a lot had changed.

Massie no longer liked purple as much *gasp*, she liked Royal Blue. Claire is rich now. Kristen is just rich enough. Dylan became a unhealthy but pretty skinny girl. Alicia grew into D-Cups and became even more devious.

Alicia strutted into Starbucks but froze when she saw Massie looking super happy with a cute boy. He was the hot stuff. Next to her, she felt Derrington stiffen.

Before she could stop him, he ran over to Massie and grabbed her hair.

Massie looked and her eyes widened.

Derrick shouted,

"How dare you cheat on me you 2 faced idiot!"

Massie took a second to collect herself

"Derrick, do you honestly think I'd still love you after what you did with Alicia?"

"Well, I'm still your boyfriend! And I demand a second chance!"

"Derrick, are you sleeping?"

"Huh? No"

"Then why are you dreaming an impossible dream?"

Derrick turned to James and said

"It doesn't matter if you love her,because she loves me."

James answered calmly,

"Unfortunate for you, we already scheduled our first date, so please do leave with that tramp over there"

Derrick didn't even respond, he just punched James across the face. A huge purple splotch formed.

James's eyes turned a dark green and he was about to punch Derrick, but someone stopped him.

_Cliff hanger! If anyone guesses who it is, they get to choose and part they want in the story, that isn't taken. Or choose the next part of the story._


	5. Chapter 5-Cat Fight

_Authors Note-Congrats to dreamsareinfinity6 for winning my contest, so one cat fight coming right up! It was James's brother Collin who stopped him Also If you have any ideas for Alicia's Clique's name please leave a review! _

Collin grabbed his brother's arm from reaching for Derrick's neck. James growled at his brother

"What the hell is wrong with you? He just insulted my girl!"

Derrick yelled,

"Your girl!? She's mine, I am her boyfriend. She's mine. Give her back!"

This time Alicia was screaming.

"Derrington! How could you? You said you loved me!

She glared at Massie who was looking worried but entertained.

"Massie DumBlock! It's all your fault! I'm going to kill you!"

She launched herself at Massie whose smirk started to fade. Massie barely had time to dodge before Alicia slapped her.

Massie's amber eyes glowed and she grabbed Alicia's hair and pulled.

Alicia screeched and made a quick grab for Massie's throat but Massie slapped her.

By now they were all fighting. At some point Cam and Dylan entered and Claire and Collin started to fight. Then Derrick was punching James and James was punching back. And of curse Alicia and Massie were involved in a cat fight of their own.

They were now in a nearby park wrestling in the park because they got kicked out of Starbucks.

Alicia grabbed Massie's long skirt in a attempt to trip Massie and she succeeded. Massie scrambled up and punched Alicia. Alicia stood up quickly and narrowly dodged a punch from Massie.

She took off her silver heels and began to hit Massie with them.

Massie avoided the heel almost hitting her head and made a grab for Alicia's throat. Alicia slapped her away. She then hit Massie in the face with her heel. Massie was hit so hard she sprawled on the grass.

Alicia raised her heel to finish off Massie and Claire hit Alicia over the head with her huge handbag.

Alicia was out like a stone. Claire helped Massie up.

Claire, famous for her huge handbag with EVERYTHING in it, took out some band aids, baby wipes and ointment. She quickly took care of Massie and gave her a small smile.

Massie vowed to never make fun of that bag ever again.

Massie slowly got up. She saw James and Derrick still fighting, Kristen and Kemp were nowhere to be found, Dylan probably ran away, Claire was tending to Collin who was just lying there and Alicia and Cam were sprawled unconscious on the grass. Other than some minor scrapes everyone was basically OK.

Massie ran over to James and Derrick and screamed stop at the top of her lungs. James listened to her and strode towards her.

"Sorry, I really am, some first date..."

Massie laughed

"Jamesie, I meant James, it was okay. Alicia got what she deserved. She looks like an LBRFL! (Loser Beyond Repair For Life)."

"If you say so Mass"

Just then Alicia stirred, Derrick stopped glaring daggers at James and ran over to her. He looked super worried. e called out,

"Lyons, get over here now! Alicia needs help!"

Claire just answered,

"I don't care, Alicia is a betrayer, and I don't help people like her."

Derrick balled his fists but helped Alicia up instead of murdering Claire.

Massie called out,

"Derrick! Wait I need to ask you something."

Derrick with hope in his eyes almost dropped Alicia but he held on to her just barely.

"What is it Block? Miss me?"

"Nope, I just wanted to say your girlfriend has a really nice belt, but why no skirt?''

Derrick looked down at her,

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry Derrick, that was her skirt."

This was said innocently with a smirk.

Derrick looked murderous but before leaving, he called,

"I wouldn't bother Massie, cause I know you're coming back. No one will love you like I do, treat you like I do, so I don't care"

Massie merely smirked and grabbed James for a kiss.

Derrick gasped and tried to run toward Massie and that boy to kill him but Alicia now had him in a death grip.

Suddenly a voice rang out. It was Kemp with Kristen right behind him.

Kemp shouted,

"Derrick, do shut up, no one ever liked your big pigheadedness. Honestly." Kemp scoffed.

Alicia suddenly got up by herself and yelled at Massie, Claire and Kristen,

"You guys will beg for me and Dylan to come back, just wait and see."

Then they both hobbled away.

The rest of TPC looked upset.

The Winston boys told them they were going home and they would call them later and with that, they left.

As soon as the Winston boys were out of sight Kristen remarked,

"I'm guessing we can't meet Tess Morris and Breanna Parker today, I mean look at yourselves..."

They all headed home to get ready to meet the girls because they did say they were going to meet them so they had to keep their promises.

_**Authors Note~**Yikes! This is my first time writing a cat fight and I'm not sure how it is... Oh well. Rate me from a 1-10 on it! Also review possible names for Alicia's clique. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_I hate to be this kinda person but I am seriously desperate to find a name for Alicia's clique so if I don't get at least 5-10 reviews of ideas, I'm not updating._


	6. Chapter 6-The New Girls

**_My internet has been broken for the past weeks and I've been going to McDonalds and Starbucks to do these. I've also been typing it up on Microsoft Word. Also I'm not too familiar with everyone's texting usernames. So I just made them out of my memory. Also I can't see if anyone reviewed for a position of Alicia's new clique. If you did, I didn't see it, so please PM them to me. Thanks! _**

"ARRGGGGG!"

Massie was freaking out. She was going to meet her new possible clique members in 30 minutes and she couldn't find the perfect outfit.

Flirty and cute? Formal and serious? Perfect and intimating? There were too many things to choose…

Massie finally decided on knew length dark purple skirt with a white shirt. Then she added a dark purple vest with silver designs and matching flats. Massie added some simple silver jewelry. Then Massie decided to add silver diamond studded hoop earrings instead of the pearl ones. It was formal yet flirty.

Massie quickly pulled out her phone. She speed texted Claire and Kristen.

**GummiClaire-Hey Mass. Ready yet?**

**Massiekur-Almost, just make-up left. Kris, u ready?**

**SexySportsBabe-Same as u M**

**GummiClaire-Wut u think of NPC members?**

**SexySportsBabe-Well, Tess seems cool and A-List. Breanna is super promising. I mean, she's a toe-dally Alicia copy! But beter and you know mass what happened to her cuz alicia**

**Massiekur-Def**

**GummiClaire- koolio! And wat should I wear? Short navy mini or tight black pants with a dark green skirt?**

**SexySportsBabe-Black pants but gold skirt instead**

**Massiekur-Toe-Dally! Gotta go put on make-up. Bye gurlies!**

**SexySportsBabe-Same here and good luck Kuh-Laire! :P**

**GummiClaire-I'm just about done…and I'm changing my username, GummiClaire is too Camish**

**Massiekur-Lucky u….*sigh*and everyone better b ready in 10 min. look 4 a purple limo! Done?**

**GummiClaire-Done**

**SexySportsBabe-And Done!**

And as a second thought, she messaged the new members.

**Massiekur-R U guys ready yet?**

**EasyBREEzyBeauty - tryin 2 choose between like 2 outfits**

**FashionDreamer-Just make-up and accessories. u?**

**Massiekur-Almost done w/ make-up. O-O (Look) 4 a purple limo! Done?**

**FashionDreamer-Done**

**EasyBREEzyBeauty-And Done**

Massie put her phone down and quickly chose the make-up she needed.

She looked around for her Pink Passion Gloss but remembered that she let Alicia borrow it for her party…

She grabbed her phone and fired off 2 texts to Alicia and Dylan-

**Massiekur-Gimme back my stuf b4 I massacre you! **

**HolaaaGurl- Puh-Leeze, like I want ur oily lip gloss. Besides, got my own now. Eva heard of GlossUpGurls? Besides prepared to be jealous, on Monday**

**Massiekur-Leech, go die**

**BigRedHead-May-see, shut up, nobody cares about you. Go away would ya? I have a date to look forward ta.**

**Massiekur-Give it back before I send ur social standings to the bottom of hell and further. **

**HolaaaGurl-Fine May-see**

**BigRedHead-Done and no copying Duh-licia.**

"Idiots" thought Massie

Now she wouldn't be perfect. And where was her Lav-Lav Lips Gloss?

She found it and dropped it into her white hobo bag. She peeked inside.

There was some stuff she planned to leave at the Marvil and Rivers residence, some essentials like her iPhone, lots of extra tubes of gloss, mirror, lots of make-up and iPad.

She skipped out to her new purple limo, which came yesterday.

It was dark purple instead of a boring black. It had lavender designs. Inside was the best. It could easily fit in the whole PC and more.

The inside was the best. There was a kitchen area for food, a hot tub, plasma flat screen TV, laptops built into the walls. It was the very best.

She told Isaac to head for Claire first, then Kristen, the new girls, and then finally the GLU's HQ.

While waiting for Isaac to get to their destinations, she typed out a mass text-message.

It said-

**Massie, Kristen, Claire, Tess and Breanna invite you to the event of the year…The New Girls Gala. **

**Date/Time-Next Friday, 6:30pm**

**Attire-Formal/Dressy**

**People Invited-Everyone, even the boys…**

**_*Bring dates!_**

**_**Welcoming TNPC members!_**

Massie smiled satisfied. She didn't send it just yet. She had to make sure that the newbies were good.

Isaac reached Claire's house and Claire skipped out.

Claire's big blue eyes widened as she took in the plush seats, laptops, and everything else inside the car.

"Like it?" asked Massie

"OMG Mass, this is amazing!" answered Claire

Isaac reached Kristen's place and she sashayed out.

"Rate time?" Kristen asked

"Nope, at least not until we meet Tess and Breanna and get them into the car.''

_Meanwhile…._

Tess was panicking, Massie and the rest of TPC were coming in the next 15 minutes and she didn't have a thing to wear.

Finally she just closed her eyes and grabbed a dress. It was a summery Ella Moss pastel dress. She quickly accessorized and put on makeup.

No sooner had she put down her mascara wand when a car horn beeped outside.

Tess ran down and saw a purple limo. Isaac was waiting, as she reached the door, he opened it for her. It was all so exciting but Tess managed to keep a straight face.

Massie had 2 seats opposite of where Claire and Kristen were sitting and she gestured for Tess to sit in one of the seats. The seats were purple plush and the place looked fab!

Kristen said,

"So Tess, you know you've been voted to become Gamma in place of Dylan right?"

"Yep, and don't you guys do ratings?"

"Yes we do but we are getting our final member right now first. Then we go to The New HQ."

"Got it"

_Breanna POV_

Breanna was ready and waiting for TPC.

She wore leggings with an over-sized t-shirt that was belted at the waist. Then for shoes, she wore golden flats. She just adored flats, stylish but comfy. Her outfit was accented with gold cause she was a golden girl.

She stared at her reflection; tiny waist, high and sharp cheekbones, skinny, shiny hair, lips that were just the right size and of course her heart shaped face.

She was perfect. When she took Alicia's place, she would erase all traces of that difficult beta.

Breanna had been part of the A-List for as long as she bothered to remember. But when Massie had moved to England, she told Alicia to keep the Alpha spot since Massie was going to go rule KISS.

But unfortunately, Alicia destroyed everyone that seemed more famous, prettier, richer, anything really that was better than her. She started vicious rumors and bullied people. But when Massie unexpectedly came back, she forgave Alicia. But lots of people were seriously hurt by this and never looked at her as Massie's right hand person ever again. She was the devil. And those people included Breanna.

Breanna and all the former A-List, even the rest of the Pretty Committee, were shoved to the bottom of the social hierarchy of Westchester Country Day High (WCDH). Breanna looked for ways to bring Alicia down to what she had experienced and never did until now. This was a sweet victory for her.

Suddenly a car horn beeped outside. She walked out briskly.

She climbed inside the door and attempted to not gape at her surroundings but she let a smile escape. This limo was beyond cool.

Massie interrupted her thoughts to say that they needed to rate now.

"I'll go first kay?"

TPC replied that it was fine.

Kristen took the job of announcing,

"Massie is wearing a white formfitting shirt. Over it she has a dark purple vest. For shoes she decided to go with dark purple flats with black bows on it. She is wearing black leggings. Her lips are coated with Lav-Lav Lips from Glossip Girls. And reminder, destroy Alicia for using GlossUpGurls, BTW I say Massie is a definite 9.9."

All TPC members ah-greed.

Massie took Kristen's place and it was Kristen's turn right now.

"Kristen is wearing a pastel colored Ella Moss dress. With a pair of suitable gold sandals, thin braided belt, necklace and bracelet, she looks like a 9.4"

Breanna disagreed giving Kristen a 9.6. And Claire gave her a 9.7.

Next was Claire's turn.

"Claire is wearing her signature Keds, with skinny jeans. A pale blue shirt that matches her eyes and a simple sapphire necklace make her a 9.5."

Krisen gave Claire a 9 and Tess gave her a 9 as well.

Next up was Tess.

"Tess is wearing a Ella Moss pastel dress with a thin braided gold belt that accents her tiny waist. Adding a matching gold purse, sandals, necklace and bracelet, she is a 9.4"

Breanna gave Tess a 9.2 instead and waited for her turn.

"Breanna is wearing a oversized graffiti patterned shirt. Then a thick leather belt accents her tiny waist and leggings. For shoes she has brown flats with other streaks of color. 9.7"

Everyone agreed and they were minutes away from the HQ.

When they got there, someone was already there…

TBC…

_~End Chapter~_

_Can people_ _please join Alicia's clique? Pretty Committee Please? And I chose the name The Cunning and Stunning from xoxo Starry-eyed._


	7. Chapter 7-Dylan's Deception

_Congrats to xoxo Starry-eyed's character Melanie Rose Bennett as Omega. For Delta I put splendeur's character Catarina Ellis. __For Gamma I put dreamsareinfinty6's character Ellie A. Moore. __Congrats everyone! And thank you if you entered but I didn't choose you. But I am using one as Alicia's personal Gossip Girl. So next chapter I will reveal who it is!_

**_Dylan POV_**

Dylan was filming for _Miss Marvil Makeovers_. It was her new show. _Marvilous Marvil's_ was basically now called _The Ryan and Jamie Show_. Her mom just decided to host _Mrs. Marvilous Marvil and The Daily Grind. _

_The Marvilous Marvils _now featured Jamie and Ryan. They were filmed doing everything from swimming to dates.

_Mrs. Marvilous Marvil _was a show that which filmed every part of Dylan's mom's life.

_Miss Marvil Makeovers, _her show took random LBR's from all over the world, made them pay a fee to become made over by the most famous fashionista ever. Then she rated them and blah, blah, blah

Dylan was waiting for this LBR's hair to fully dry before she was done.

Finally she was done. Emily McLaggen was wearing an Ella Moss pink strapless dress that ends just above her knees and has sheer black tights underneath. Emily has her brown hair in a simple messy bun with loose hair coming out. Her makeup has a sinister cool look with dark blue eyeliner and shimmery grey blue eye shadow. On her feet are Marc by Marc Jacobs navy suede flats. 9.5!

Dylan smiled. She always made LBR's look ah-mazing. Then she remembered why she was hurrying to get to the bathroom.

She got to her private bathroom and closed the door.

She leaned over the toilet ad stuck her fingers deep down her throat. She pulled them out just in time to avoid the vomit spilling out.

It was something she mastered after the 3rd time. She had been doing this since the beginning of the summer. She did it to look her best for End-Of-Summer-Bash thrown by Massie.

She had been waiting to take Kemp from Kristen. Kristen didn't deserve him, she was poor for Fashion's Sake!

She had put on her shortest dress, her most expensive make-up, and her most sexy pout and tried to kiss him. He ran away, Dylan had been so upset. She had dieted for that hour!

Instead she had gone for Cam. After all Claire was an LBR, she didn't deserve the spot in the Pretty Committee.

Luckily Cam salvaged her pride. They had made out for hours and he was so passionate. Dylan didn't need to diet but she did it for appearances sake. And it didn't matter, Cam only had eyes for her now.

After they finished filming and editing and everything, she was going on a date with Cam.

Dylan had to change her outfit and everything. But finally she was ready.

She rated herself

"Dylan is wearing a cream colored Gucci dress with green accents. For shoes I am wearing green heels, with diamond studded straps. With an emerald necklace and bracelet, I am a total 10!"

It wasn't the same…It didn't matter, a new age was coming and Massie wasn't going to be a part of it.

Massie was the one at fault anyway. She ditched us for England, and then she comes back and thinks she can take Alicia's crown. Dylan and Alicia never liked Claire or Kristen or Massie.

Either they were LBRFL or they were too icky! And Massie's new clique was a joke. She had Miss Tess Morris, who was an LBR for almost all her life, but once she got into high school, she became popular. Massie was her somewhat friend so that helped.

Then Miss Social Dump Breanna Parker who used to be an icy and cool A-Lister. But Alicia decided she was better than herself so kicked to the bottom with Kristen, Claire and lots of other A-Lister people. Needless to say everyone hated, feared, or in awe of Alicia.

As Dylan evaded the paparazzi and headed to her date with Cammie she had one thought in her head, Massie is going down the social pyramid. But before getting to her date, she made one detour to The Block Estate. And to get some supplies from Home Depot. She grinned evilly.

_Alicia POV_

Alicia was waiting for TPC while they picked up their new members. Thanks to her personal gossip girl, she knew quite a lot.

Her personal gossip girl was _very _close to the Pretty Committee. She wasn't part of it, just close to it.

She watched Massie's purple limo pull up. Alicia had to admit, it was pretty cool. She smirked as she watched Massie and her new Clique strut towards her.

Massie got up to her and demanded,

"Leech, what are YOU doing here? This is the Block estate if I'm not mistaken, not the Rivera, wait I meant Rivers estate."

Alicia bristled,

"Massie, you don't even invite me in? Anyways you and you loser clique are invited to my 17th birthday party, and this is my mom's doing."

Breanna coolly replied,

"Why _Miss Rivers_ we'd love to. Really, we would come, aren't you going to give us invitations, or are you going to uninvited us?"

Breanna was using the name Alicia made everyone call her during her 2 ½ year reign.

"Breanna, did you forget about the _incident _you don't seem to remember but everyone believes?"

"Shut up _Miss Rivers_. Or are you going to sue me?"

Alicia stomped off but not before yelling over her shoulder,

"You'll regret this. The Cunning and Stunning are in and the Pretty Committee is OUT!"

_Massie POV_

Massie said,

"Breanna so, I guess you really hate Alicia, no, loathe her."

"Totally!"

"Well, we'll discuss this inside. Come, on!"

When she unlocked the door, there was something wrong.

Her workers from the spa area were there but they were staring in dismay at everything.

They were in uniform as instructed but it was rumpled and torn and dirty. Massie and her clique looked at the wreckage.

The pillows were torn and ripped and stained. The floor was filthy and dirt was on everything. Massie stomped into the inner area. The bedroom she painstakingly designed was now trashed. Luckily her spa area was fine cause the door was locked up but the door was spray painted with interesting words.

They were going to kill Alicia. How could she do something like this?

Here lies Miss Alicia Rivers, Rest in Pieces.

Massie took out her Samsung Galaxy 3X (?). She speed texted a very angry message to Alicia.

**Massiekur-Alicia Rivers, HOW COULD YOU!? I AM USING YOUR DAD TO SUE YOU!**

**HolaaaGurl-Huh? What did I do? And don't call me Rivers **

**Massiekur-You know what you did Rivers.**

**HolaaaGurl-I seriously don't **

**Massiekur-I suggest you tell the truth, too much evidence pointing to you so 'fess up!**

**HolaaaGurl-I swear on Josh, my boyfriend that I didn't do whatever it is.**

**Massiekur-Tell the truth and you don't get hurt. I mean, I'm sure a couple of girls would love to claw your eyes out and kill their boyfriends because of you.**

**HolaaaGurl-I am telling the truth! I seriously don't know anything!**

**Massiekur-Seriously? How long are you keeping this up?!**

**BigRedHead-Massie Darling, I think you're accusing the wrong person. **

**Massiekur-Dylan, consider yourself dead on Monday.**

**HolaaaGurl-Perfect! Dylan you are a genius!**

**Massiekur-Social hell to both of you!**

_Massiekur has left the conversation_

Massie calmly told her clique,

"The Cunning & Stunning are going down to the depths of Social Hell and worse."

"Done" said Kristen

"Done" answered Claire

"Done" smirked Breanna

"And done" declared Tess

Massie gave one of her famous Someone's-Going-To-Social-Hell smirks.

~End Chapter~

**_Please review! _**


	8. Chapter 8-Dylan's Date

**Please review! And the secret Gossip Girl is….AleAmaroBTR's character Alexis Henderson! She is Breanna's "friend" but Alicia is holding something over her head, so she's betraying her friend Breanna Parker.**

_Derrick POV_

Derrick paced in front of Massie's GLU Headquarters.

Damn, why did her dumb meetings take so long!? If she didn't come out soon, Alicia would know what he did and damn, she was hot when she was mad but last time he tried to see Massie, she found out and dang, those damned silver heels hurt!

Alicia said she would be done choosing and getting her new clique members in an hour and a half. And Massie had been in there for an hour! No one could go in unless they had the electric key that was needed.

Finally Massie walked out flanked by her new members. Massie looked straight at him and broke into a huge grin.

Derrick was beyond happy! His girlfriend had finally come to her senses and loved him again. Like how could anyone resist his charm? She ran towards him and he got ready to be kissed and hugged.

But she ran past him to….James Winston!?

Where the hell did that idiot come from? And that was his girl he was hugging! Then the unthinkable happened. She KISSED him. He dimly heard sighs of the other girls somewhere behind him but he was only focused on one thing.

How the hell could she do something like that! She was cheating!

He ran towards her ready to beat the snot outta that guy and punish her. They were the golden couple! How dare she break that!

She lifted her head long enough to see Derrick barreling towards her and Jamesie...James. James merely kicked Derrick in the stomach while still holding Massie. Massie smiled at him and kissed him again.

Derrick was on the ground and he looked up long enough to see the looks of scorn sent his way.

Suddenly his phone rang. He pulled out his Samsung Galaxy 3X, which he had gotten to win Massie over that he gave up iPhones for her. Alicia was calling him.

Oh shit shit shit!

He yelled,

"Massie you're making the biggest mistake of your life. You better get back to me or I'll be mad and no kisses for a week!"

Then he ran back to the Rivera Estate. Alicia was waiting for him just as predicted. And boy was she mad.

_Alicia POV_

Alicia was mad. Derrington was supposed to be here with 2 lattes, 1 hot choco swirl, and 2 cappuccinos for her clique. But nooo he wasn't there!

Like what the hell! She called him again but her call was declined.

She smiled weakly at Catarina, Ellie A. Moore, and Melanie Rose Bennett, who looked back at her questionably, as if doubting her Alpha Skills.

Alicia seethed.

**AlexisHenderson- I spy with my wide eyes Derrick Harrington is trying to get Miss Massie back…**

**HolaaaGurl-Thanks!**

So that's where that was where that good-for-nothing-except-for-making-Massie-jealous boy was…

Finally, Finally Derrington ran up to the Alicia+Co with their drinks. As soon as everyone went back inside with their drinks, Alicia yelled at Derrington,

"What the heck was wrong with you? I told you Sunday afternoon, AGLU Headquarters and 4:00pm SHARP! And right now is 4:02! You don't get any kisses for a week! HMPH. And meeting up with May-see?!"

"Alicia babe, I'm so sorry. The stupid Starbucks lady was so slow. We should sue her, right baby? And I was trying to get info from May-See Blockhead"

Alicia softened,

"Fine Derrington, but I think I need a kiss right now!"

Derrington responded by kissing her and slipping his hands under her shirt and under her bra. Alicia smiled.

"Derrington, my house one hour. Kay?"

"Got it!"

Alicia smiled as Derrington left, not knowing he was going to see Massie.

_Dylan POV_

Dylan was smiling coyly at Cam. He was so hot. His blue eye was perfect. His green one was perfect too. But his blue one was better.

Dylan made a mental promise to herself; she was doing to eat only because Cammie was worried about her. He was adorable.

But she had to keep a diet. And exercise. She was thinking so hard, she didn't notice Cam was out of his seat. When she finally noticed she was about to kill someone.

Cam was outside the restaurant yelling at Claire who was with Collin. Dylan has to admit Collin looked really cute. But Cammie was better.

Dylan stormed over to Cam and Claire. She heard Cam yelling,

"Claire! Take me back! It was only a small mistake! And Collin is an idiot! Take me back!"

"Stop whining. You got your chance and too many at that!"

This time Collin's smooth British accented voice was shouting at Cam.

"Cameron Fisher, I ask that you leave my girlfriend alone! Your mistakes are not to be forgiven at all! Also calling me an idiot does not help, you nitwit."

Cam turned and ran back into the restaurant and smack into Dylan. She was glaring with as much hate as possible at Cam.

Cam stuttered,

"Umm…Dylly Pie, I still love you, I was trying to get on good terms with her. I didn't want awkwardness. I am really sorry."

"It's fine Cammy, but NEVER do that again!"

Dylan tossed her black credit card at the lady and waltz out with Cam.

_Cam's POV_

They went shopping, order of Miss Dylan Marvil. Cam held all the stuff like a good boyfriend.

But his thoughts kept going back to Claire. He kept thinking of her looking so upset.

He wished he hadn't hooked up with Dylan. Oh well too late.

And Claire was with another guy. An older, cuter guy. It was hopeless. And he didn't care anyway! Besides Dylan would do anything he wanted so Claire could go F*** off.

Dylan stepped out in a new outfit that was quite nice.

It was a light pink sparkly half top with low rise jeans. Then Dylan tried pink platforms with it.

Then she asked him how she looked,

He answered, "Dylan, you're better than the sun and moon combined."

Dylan smiled and kissed him. Finally they were done shopping.

When he suggested they go for a coffee or something, Dylan flinched Cam frowned but it didn't matter. He wanted a Hot Chocolate Swirl now.

So he dragged Dylan to the closest _Starbucks. _He got his Hot Chocolate Swirl and she got a Vanilla Coffee Shake.

_Dylan POV_

While Cam was totally oblivious to her texting, she complained to Alicia.

**BigRedHead-HELP! SOS!**

**HolaaaGurl-WHAT!? Busy w/ new mems**

**BigRedHead-Cammie is being a insensitive brat!**

**HolaaaGurl-I'm with Derrington so DEAL!**

**BigRedHead-I bet you're happier than me! That's it. Kori is going to figure something out….because of a mysterious texter**

**HolaaaGurl-FINE SORRY brb**

Dylan looked up at Cam. He was staring wide eye at his screen and sputtering.

Dylan just looked back down at her phone.

**BigRedHead-What did you do! No hurting my Cammie**

**HolaaaGurl-I didn't do anything! Just kissin D**

**Claire&Collin-I did **

**BigRedHead-WHAT DID U DO! HE'S MINE, YOU HAVE CREEPY COLLIN!**

**HolaaaGurl-As Alpha, TELL ME WHAT THE F*** U DID**

_Claire&Collin has signed off_

**BigRedHead-WAHHHHHH**

**HolaaaGurl-Don't worry Dyl**

**_Unknown-You should be worried. No one likes it when their "close" friends betray them._**

_~End Chapter~_

_Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9-Drama at The Spa

**Please review! It keeps me going!**

_Alicia POV_

Alicia stared baffled at her iPhone5 screen. Who was this unknown person?

Derrington was still kissing her. She pushed him away but he still kept kissing her! Like WTF!? The new members had just left and were probably wondering if she would do _it._

He looked hurt, and he asked,

"Alicia boo, why are you not kissing me?"

"No nicknames Derrington! And I have things to do!"

With that, Alicia looked back down at her phone.

**HolaaaGurl-Who r u?**

**_Unknown-Someone quite close to your ex-friends_**

There was only one person who used word quite that she knew.

Collin or James Winston.

**HolaaaGurl-Ur James or Collin?**

**_Unknown-Of course I am, but who do you think I am? James or Collin?_**

**HolaaaGurl-James?**

**_Unknown-Maybe…_**

**HolaaaGurl-As ALPHA tell me!**

**_Unknown-But you're not my Alpha_**

_Collin POV_

Collin was smirking at the screen of his Droid. Making the bitch frustrated was quite amusing. Claire was next to him tapping away on her phone.

Massie had given him "Duh-Licia's" screen name and with some hacks, he was in.

**HolaaaGurl-I am so an ALPHA. I am everyone's Alpha. Massie OUT! Me IN**

**_Unknown-Well I obviously don't follow you. Massie is my Alpha forever._**

**HolaaaGurl-YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**_Unknown-I'm still alive and well, so your threat?_**

**HolaaaGurl-I meant socially.**

_Alicia POV_

Alicia was outraged at Collin or James. They were cute but ah-nnoy – annoying. She had to stawp—stop using "Massie Slang" anymore. She was a new Alpha with new ideas!

Derrington was now sitting on the side of her bed texting on his phone.

She glared at him with distaste. He was supposed to be paying attention to her!

But she had to deal with this British Idiot.

**_Unknown-I don't think so. Do you see how the girls drool?_**

**HolaaaGurl-NO I don't cuz they drool over Derrington.**

Alicia's phone buzzed signaling she had a new text.

**WGossipGirl-Looks like the Brits are taking Westchester by storm. Even _Miss Rivers_ can't stop them. But M may be the winner this time; after all, the Brits are under C and M's control. Too bad!**

**A was spotted with new members. They look like total LFAF to me.**

**M was spotted with new members that look like A-Listers and probably were until Rivers took the crown. **

**D sabotaged M's place. How sneaky…**

**The Cunning and Stunning and The Pretty Committee are going to the new hot spa Westchester Geishas. It's a Japanese themed spa that cater to A-List only. Drama's brewing. I promise to update on it soon!**

**~You Know You Love Me**

**The Westchester Gossip Girl**

Alicia flushed. This Gossip Girl couldn't be telling the truth!

She decided to ignore this idiot and go back to kissing Derrington. After all she was Alicia Isabelle Rivera, Alpha for the best 2 and half years ever in OCD.

_Massie + Crew POV_

The staff had cleaned up the meeting room so TPC could have their meeting.

It was a spacious room decorated with orange (Alicia), purple (Massie), emerald green (Dylan), baby blue (Claire), light pink (Kristen).

Each chair was personalized by those colors. The chairs were made of a silk and plushy combination. They were perfect. Massie decided to redecorate starting next Saturday.

Everyone's phone suddenly binged or buzzed. Puzzled everyone took out their phones.

**WGossipGirl-Looks like the Brits are taking Westchester by storm. Even _Miss Rivers_ can't stop them. But M may be the winner this time; after all, the Brits are under C and M's control. Too bad!**

**A was spotted with new members. They look like total LFAF to me.**

**M was spotted with new members that look like A-Listers and probably were until Rivers took the crown. **

**D sabotaged M's place. How sneaky…**

**~You Know You Love Me**

**The Westchester Gossip Girl**

Massie wryly said,

"I don't know if this girl hates us or is just reporting the facts…"

The New PC nodded.

"I'm going to try something…."

**Massiekur-Who are you?**

**WGossipGirl-Westchester's Gossip Girl**

**Massiekur-I know that...Who are you really?**

_WGossipGirl has signed off_

Massie frowned, who was this person and why had she responded anyway if she was just going to not give any details….

Oh well, back to the meeting.

"So are you all in favor of beauty treatments now? We need to be 10's come tomorrow."

Everyone nodded.

"Good, I made reservations for the Old PC but now, you guys get them."

They all strutted out and bid good luck to the poor workers that were stuck cleaning up.

Issac drove them all to _Westchester Geishas_ a hot new spa in town.

It was a cute and Japanesey place. Bamboo and koi fish pond were everywhere. There were women with belles and gongs that made sweet tinkling music.

They were each given a silk bag with a disposable bikini, towel, card, and bottle of vitamin water.

A pretty Japanese lady dressed in a cherry blossom kimono, led them to the lotions room.

Each of them chose a scented lotion to use.

Tess went with a fruity scent. Breanna took the rose scent. Claire took a fun sea breeze scent. Kristen chose the bamboo and eucalyptus scent. And Massie got the lavender scent. After the lotions were massaged in, they were taken by a different lady to a different room for massages.

Then they were taken to the manicure room.

Each of them chose a color for their hands.

Massie chose Royal Purple with a golden sparkle coat to go over it. Breanna chose Rah-Rah Hot Pink with mini bow designs painted on later with Ballerina Pink. Tess chose Beautiful Black with diamond nail art to go on later. Kristen went with a light green gel polish with dark green sparkles with it called Green Spring. Claire went with Cornflower Blue that matched her eyes.

Next was the facial room.

First they all got strawberry scrubs and then came light green mint masks. Then they got a refreshing cucumber paste mask. Finally came the mud and rose mask. It felt icky but made their faces glow.

Next they were taken to the Mud Baths.

They soaked there for an hour then were ushered to the scrub room.

Each of them had their own Japanese Geisha to scrub the dead skin and dirt off. They got to choose the scents.

Massie chose grape. Tess chose green apple, and Claire chose peachy keen. Kristen chose coconut and Breanna went with strawberry.

Then they were taken by another lady to a hot tub. There they were given drinks.

Now that TPC had some alone time, it was gossip time!

Breanna asked,

"Did you guys know that Olivia and Strawberry were caught making out in the girls bathroom? I heard Kori found out and had a cow! Turns out Kori was secretly dating Strawberry!"

"OMG. Lesbians!? Cannot believe it!" shrieked Massie.

Kristen said,

"I have news that top it all off, John and Hannah were caught almost having sex on a teachers desk during their lunch break. They were like naked when they were found!

All of them ewwed and Tess pretended to throw up.

"Oh, look it's the Pukey Committee. And Tess? I don't think you should mimic throwing up in front of me since I'm better. " Alicia snidely said.

Claire asked, "Alicia, go stuff it would you?"

Alicia looked miffed, "Well Kuh-Laire, I wasn't the one who lost a boyfriend cause I was such a prude."

"Shut up! I lost him because he's such an IDIOT!"

"Excuse me—"

This time Massie cut in,

"Duh-Licia, you're excused, the exit is that way. You aren't even A-List. Maybe F-List if you're lucky."

Alicia flushed and just went into her private pool. Her clique followed. They glared at the Pretty Committee and they glared right back.

Now that the Cunning and Stunning were there, no more gossip time. And their phones were with their bags, which were somewhere else….

Moments later the Cunning and Stunning huddled together and whispered. The Pretty Committee heard,

"New Girls Gala…laxatives…punch…can't believe we were invited!...food? I don't know…maybe… poop in…Perfect!...Gala on Saturday …seriously! She did that….Monday…..totally.."

The Pretty Committee shared looks of what!? But now they knew what to plan for….

_~End Chappie~_

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10-Detention for Miss Rivers

**Please review! It keeps me going!**

_Spring Beak is ending so I won't be able to update as much. Sorry. . _

_If you want a good story to read, you should read The Reunion Show y dreamsareinfinity6. ET is my character, so be sure to look for her! But seriously, read it. It's the best story I've ever read._

**Monday, **

_Massie POV_

Massie was just putting on the finishing touches on her make up when WGG (Westchester Gossip Girl) updated.

**Well, Well, Well. Needless to say, I think today will be the beginning of a War. As the Pretty Committee and The Cunning and Stunning will both be in WCDH. **

**C&S were spotted at the hot tubs at _Westchester Geishas _planning something. An inside source tells me that The New Girls Gala might be ruined….**

**TPC were spotted shopping at the hottest new boutique, Destiny Designs. Even A can't get in.**

**M is having a New Girls Gala, I'll be there watching…**

**I'll keep you updated.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**Westchester Gossip Girl**

Massie frowned, a war? Massie didn't think she could handle another social war. She fought 2 of them already. One in London and another to get Alicia to step down, especially since she was a tyrant that couldn't handle too much power.

Massie decided to text her Clique.

**Massiekur-read da GG thing yet?**

**FashionDreamer-Just did….a WAR!?**

**easyBreezyBeutiful-yeah….i'll last this war but after this HELLLLLLL NOOOOO I HAD ENUFF**

**Massiekur-LOLZ XDDD**

**SexySportsBabe-Nah I'm up 4 it!**

**Claire&Collin-Well, we are throwing a partay so let the first battle begin!**

**FashionDreamer-Nice new name Claire!**

**SexySportsBabe-I 2nd that!**

**Massiekur-I 1st that!**

**easyBREEzybeautiful-LOLZ, g2g now, makeup**

_easyBREEzybeautiful has signed off_

**Massiekur-Mee 2**

_Massiekur has signed off_

**SexySportsBabe-Well I need all the time to make myself a 10**

_SexySportsBabe has signed off_

**FashionDreamer-Lets just sign off now**

**Claire&Collin-yea bye**

_Claire&Collin has signed off_

_FashionDreamer has signed off_

Massie checked her outfit.

A royal blue over sized draped tee and a white tank top under that. Then dark blue pair of skinny jeans tucked into black ankle boots.

Then she tromped downstairs to Inez and breakfast. Her parents live in London and left Massie at her own house in Westchester. She had a couple of employees to take care of everything and that's that.

She finished a breakfast of apple jasmine tea and toast with Nutella and an omelet.

Massie ran out to her purple limo and told Issac to drive to Claire's house, then Breanna's house, Kristen's house and finally Tess's who lived right next to WCDH.

_No POV_

They got to the school with 9 minutes to spare. Just enough time to rate and plan their grand entrance as the new and improved Pretty Committee.

Massie went first,

"Massie is wearing a royal blue Juicy Couture draped and oversized tee. She has Hollister dark blue skinny jeans paired with Gucci studded ankle boots. Massie is a total 9.6, no offence but Hollister doesn't match with all those brand names."

Tess gave her a 9.7 but everyone else gave her a 9.6. Massie didn't mind, she had after all, matured in England.

Next went Breanna.

"Breanna is wearing a Juicy Couture black silk jacket. Underneath is a tight white shirt that says Heartbreaker. Paired with white skinny jeans and white and black 3 inch heels, she looks like a total 9.6."

Next up is Tess.

"She is wearing a tight black t-shirt with her name in silver script on it. Then she has a silver mini skirt paired with leggings. For shoes, she has silver flats. 9.3."

"Next we have Kristen! She is wearing a white and orange striped Stella McCartney dress with gold and orange bangles and matching necklace. Kristen is wearing orange heels for shoes. 9.1."

"Last is Claire. She is wearing a stripped blue dress. And I think the shades in the dress are the same a Collin's eyes, ice blue and a green/blue. For shoes she has green/blue sandals with ice blue straps. Claire has on a sapphire and diamond necklace. Adding some romantic points, Claire gets a 9.7!"

Massie said,

"Now that we're finished, time to plan our grand entrance. Any ideas?"

"Well, we could walk to the song Because Of You by the Korean Band, After School. Kemp got me hooked on Korean bands. It's really good!"

Massie smiled and said,

"Totally! I listened to it too and it rocks! It totally new so Rivers can't copy us!"

They watched as Alicia leading her clique, sauntered up to the Pretty Committee.

Alicia snidely asked,

"Are you guys' monkeys?"

Massie ignored the bait and said,

"Alicia, I'm surprised you have the brain to come up with a QAQ comeback."

TPC and TC&S were glaring 5 foot long poisoned daggers at each other while their Alphas battled.

Just then, the bell rang. The Cunning and Stunning walked off.

"Lesson number one, be fashionably late, not teacher's pet early."

They waited until the late belle was about to ring and strut in. Everyone turned their attention to them and rushed over.

Alicia and her clique were standing there shocked that the attention had been ripped away from them so quickly.

Massie threw a smirk at them and strut down to their lockers.

_Alicia POV_

Alicia was murderous. How dare Massie steal the spotlight off of her?!

She watched them socialize and kiss their boyfriends good bye before they headed over to Westchester Young Men Academy.

That reminded her,

Where was Derrington? She looked for that golden head but couldn't spot him. He was so going to get it when she found him.

She spotted him near Massie's locket trying to reach her through the crowd. She stomped through the crowd and grabbed him.

She then dragged him back to her locker. Alicia was mad and it was all Massie's fault. Why did she have to be so fucking perfect? She had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

Derrington was standing in front of her looking angry.

She asked,

"What the hell were you thinking? You're mine; you chose his path when your lips first touched mine, so stay away from her!"

Derrington paused for a moment before answering,

"Alicia, you're sexy, nice and all, but I don't think this is working out."

She gasped,

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Umm yeah, I guess."

"But you can't! Massie will never take you back so you can't go!"

"But being Massieless is better than being with you. I'm a boyfriend, not a butler."

"I'm so going to SUE YOU!"

"I don't care. Good bye and good luck Alicia Rivers."

With that, the boy of her dreams walked off. Alicia was dimly aware of the first period bell ringing. She stumbled to Mr. Jack's math class.

Alicia didn't bother to pay attention. She had other things to think about. Like revenge of instance.

Mr. Jack was droning on and on. Suddenly Alicia heard her name.

"Alicia Rivera…Alicia Rivera!"

Alicia snapped up.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Miss Rivera, can you tell me what the reciprocal is in this problem?"

Alicia squinted at the board.

"Mr. Jack, can someone read it to me? It's too far away."

"Miss. Rivera, please look into getting glasses. Tess Morris can you read the problem?"

"Six ninths times y equals five ninths. Better Duh-licia?"**(A.N.-I have no idea what this problem means. I just made it up with my middle school brain.)**

Alicia answered as sweetly as she could,

"Of course Tuh-Ass. The answer is two thirds."

Mr. Jack said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask you to simplify, and I asked you to find the reciprocal. I'm afraid you'll have to serve after school detention for being rude to a fellow classmate who was helping. Stay after class for details."

Alicia buried her head under her Juicy Couture jacket clad arms.

~_End Chappy~_

_Review! It's keeps me going! And don't forget to check out dreamsareinfinity6's story, The Reunion Show!_


	11. Chapter 11-Detention for Both Alphas

_Read and review. Also watch out for the hater note at the bottom. I want at least 5 reviews to update! _

_Hope everyone had a good spring break!_

_Massie POV_

Massie was zoned out during Social Studies class. She was thinking about Alicia. She might be a threat…After all she had pretty good comebacks. Massie Block was….worried.

"Miss Block can you answer question 15 for us?" asked her teacher Ms. Jaffe

"Umm. What page?"

"I expect more of you Massie. I don't think you should zone out during this class especially since your grade isn't that good. Miss Catarina Ellis, answer question 15 on page 187."

"The answer is the African Trade Kingdom of Mali; it was first ruled by Sundiata."

Catarina smirked at Massie and looked back down at her work.

Massie glowered and took out her phone to text the rest of TPC.

But before she could open up the chat box, Catarina's ah-nnoying voice said,

"Ms. Jaffe! Massie Block is using her phone!"

Ms. Jaffe walked over. She saw Massie attempting to shove her phone inside her Marc Jacobs tote bag.

"Miss Block, I think you know the rules. No using your phone during classes. I'm afraid you will have to serve detention after school today. Come see me after class about it. Now give me your phone."

Massie sullenly handed over her phone. She caught Catarina smirking at her. For the rest of the class Massie sullenly paid attention.

**Detention After School**

_Massie POV_

Massie made her way over to the Detention Room. It was totally filled with LBRs.

She had just sat down in a non LBR zone when she heard the sound of expensive high heels clacking in behind her.

She whirled around. There was Alicia. She looked extremely pissed.

_Alicia POV_

Alicia strut in and spotted a perfectly conditioned brunette head right in front of her.

Alicia thought to herself, "So what did the Perfect Massie Block do to earn detention?"

Just then, the head turned around and there was The Massie Block.

She threw a disgusted look at Massie and Massie returned it.

Alicia took her seat, far away enough from Massie and the LTBRs (Loser Totally Beyond Repair)

The teacher in the front passed out iPads for everyone. She then instructed everyone to open up the _Apology App_. They were to write 500 word apology letter about their reason for being there.

Alicia looked around disgusted. They had to write this stuff!?

Massie got up to get an iPad wordlessly. The sooner she finished, the sooner she could plan for the Gala.

She walked ahead of Alicia to get an iPad first and Alicia took the opportunity to trip the brunette. Massie fell on her face but when she got back up, her face was bloody.

Massie was clutching her perfect ski slope nose. Blood was dribbling out.

Alicia took out her not yet released iPhone 5X **(A. I MADE THAT UP!)**. She took a picture and saved it. Massie looked up in horror but looked down at her silk shirt that was being stained.

She ran off to the bathroom. Alicia smirked and grabbed an iPad. She had to finish as soon as possible. She had a lot of gossiping and planning to do.

_Massie POV_

Massie was furious! Not only did she embarrass herself because of Alicia, she had a bloody nose to go with it.

She examined her nose in the mirror. She pressed a button and a paper towel with lavender mint essence on it popped out. She rubbed it on her nose. It still looked ugly.

The middle of her nose was purple and the rest of it was fine. Just a little bloody. She grimaced at the pain and her shirt. It was stained. Luckily she kept a spared set of clothes in her tote bag with her outfit.

Massie changed into her black bubble skirt and silk light blue blouse. Then she examined her nose again. It looked better.

Suddenly Massie got an idea; she got her oversized Gucci sunglasses and balanced them on her nose in a way that looked perfectly natural. She strut back to detention.

She ignored everyone's looks and got an iPad. As she walked back to her desk, she saw Alicia had 408 words. She "accidentally" deleted the whole thing and finished her own.

On her out when she was done, she texted TPC

**Massiekur-Just got outta detention **

**SexySportsBabe-FINALLLLY!**

**Claire&Collin-Why so long?**

**FashionDreamer-I got Alicia in detention **

**Massiekur-I would have finished 1000 minutes ago but Alicia tripped me and I bruised my nose. It was horrible, there was blood and I had to change**

**easyBREEzybeautiful-ick!we are so takin her down! Ideas?**

**FashionDreamer-Vandalize their table? They're at table #1 (A.N.-I got this is idea from The Reunion Show by dreamsareinfinity6.) **

**Claire&Collin-YEAH! Totally! We could use perfume and sharpie!**

Massie's phone beeped signaling she had a new message.

**_One New Text Message from WGossipGirl-_**

**Hello Westchester!**

**Looks like some very interesting things happened during those 9 and a half hours since my last update.**

**M and A were spotted in detention. T and C were the reason…**

**M sports a new outfit and a bruised nose from A. Wonder what the revenge plan is….**

**Olivia Ryans was making out with Derrington…Wonder how that happened. Strawberry is very pissed. After all Olivia is supposed to her girlfriend.**

**D broke up with A. She is hella pissed! I wonder what he's up to… But I promise to find out…**

**TC&S were caught shopping without their Alpha. Wonder how she feels**

**C&C were having a steamy date after school today. Looking cozy... ;)**

**That's all for now! **

**You Know You Love Me**

**Westchester's Gossip Girl**

Alicia seethed. How dare her clique go shopping without her!

They always helped each other. After all no one had as much fashion sense as she did. Oh well….she just remembered Derrington. Oh crud….

Finally her driver got there. She climbed into her black limo. She wanted an orange one but the makers were busy with a different limo. Massie's she suspected.

She got to Starbucks in 5 minutes. Her clique was already waiting for her. They ordered a fat free latte for her already.

Melanie Rose asked Alicia,

"So, gossip time?"

"Sure" Alicia already had a battle plan in her head. She was going to make her break-up with Derrington seem dumb.

"OMG did you know that Kristy Yang cheated on her boyfriend with Hugo Stew. He is so ugly! Like why risk a relationship with that gorilla?!"

"15 gossip credits." Said Alicia.

Mel Rose looked crushed but shook it off and asked,

"So do you have any gossip Alicia?"

Alicia waved it off when she saw Derrington. She mumbled "I have something to do…"

Alicia walked up to him and smiled. She thrust her chest into his face.

"Hi Derrington babe… I missed you."

"Derrington", it turns wasn't really Derrington. He just looked like Derrington…

~End Chappie~

**I loved writing this chapter and thank you splendeur for reminding me Massie is not a good luck charm. Which means don't favor her too much. **

**Also I would like to say some words to Miss. Kyra Middleton**

**You're an idiot. If you think you think you can come here and insult me, you're very wrong. Not only did you say I didn't know my facts, you insulted my friend and my taste in fan fiction. If you think you can insult all these people, you are very mistaken. It happens that dreamsareinfinity6 is a friend of mine. Also reviewing that you won a contest with your story is known as bragging, which is found in arrogant people. You say you're too pretty for words, that would be called conceited. I'd like to see you strive to write a good story and update as soon as possible. In fact I'd pay. You are nothing but conceited idiotic arrogant hater. Did I mention blind? I said that I am a MIDDLE SCHOOLER. So if you think I can go and make up a high school problem, you're wrong. I can't change your opinion nor do I want to so don't expect me to. Please stay away.**

**~FanFicFanticGurl**


	12. Chapter 12-New Guy?

_Read and review. I want at least 5 reviews to update! _

_Also Kyra Middleton I'd really appreciate if you didn't insult me, but then again, your IQ is probably the same as your shoe size. Unless you're willing to admit you have Godzilla sized feet, I highly doubt it's high. I never insulted you so why insult me? And if you had "friends" I'd bet they were scared off by your obnoxious rays. I can feel it from here in NYC. _

**Alicia POV**

Alicia gasped at the Derrington look alike. If possible, he was better than Derrington.

He ignored her chest and instead extended his hand and in a British accent said,

"Hello, I am Brandon Jack Winston. You are?"

"I'm Alicia Isabelle Rivera. My last name is Rivera not Rivers okay?" Alicia answered a little miffed that her chest hadn't scored brownie points…

He smiled and answered,

"Of course. I hate to trouble you but do you know where the Red Mango is? I was asked by my cousins James and Collin to meet them there."

Alicia's face fell; she was hoping to use him for her own purposes. She pointed in the direction he had to go glumly.

With a smile, he departed.

**Brandon Jack Winston POV**

He walked away as fast as he could away from the whor*. If she though he, 2rd in line for the Crown, Prince Brandon Jack Winston, could fall for womanly tricks like that, she was wrong.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't stuck up, just disgusted with her. And who would have the name Derrington?

He finally arrived at The Red Mango. He saw his cousins and 5 beautiful girls.

He walked up to their center table.

James his younger cousin 4th in line for the Crown greeted his cousin.

Then his older brother stood up and greeted him; Collin his older cousin almost as old as he was 3rd in line for the Crown.

The Winston family was Royal but kept it a secret. His cousins were his closest relatives.

A beautiful brunette with the grace of a royal introduced herself as Massie Block. Next a girl with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes introduced herself as Breanna Parker.

She was beautiful and very nice it seemed. He felt a crush coming on…

Then another girl introduced herself as Tess Morris. After that, Kristen Gregory was known to him.

Finally the shy looking white blond was introduced as Claire Lyons.

**Breanna POV**

She stared at the golden slightly shaggy blond hair boy with silver flecked dark blue eyes, unlike Derrick Harrington.

He was gorgeous and she liked him. He was perf!

He sat down and ordered a Mango Smoothie. Just like hers! While she sipped and made small talk about their plan of revenge, he kept sneaking glances at her.

She smiled coyly in his direction once and he returned it. She smirked.

She wondered how Alicia would react if her ticket to making Derrington jealous was taken by her.

**James POV**

He watched his cousin flirt with the Breanna girl. He hoped his cousin would realize this was true love and not break up with her and shatter her heart for the "Crown". It was a big joke sometimes.

He know believed in love at first sight because of Massie Block. She was like an angel.

Ask him who his duty is to, he'd go into a rant about the Crown.

He supposed they made a good couple. After all, they were both gossip lovers. Both of them seemed to use their gossip for the bad reasons.

He saw Tess watching her and Brandon. James smirked; he wondered how Brandon would handle this one.

**Tess POV**

She was sipping a Berry Blue shake with envious eyes. This Brandon Jack Winston guy was cah-ute!

Too bad Breanna had her eye on him. But he seemed to be looking in her direction too…

No way she thought, he's only being nice.

Why would he fall for Breanna anyway? She was ah-bviously prettier. She examined herself in the refection of her phone,

Golden chestnut hair in a causal half up half down hairdo, green eyes sparking and enhanced with Forest Green Eyeliner and her cheeks were a romantic pinky color. What wasn't to like?

She smiled in his direction but he was too busy in a discussion with James. Breanna was hanging on to his every word. What a DG (Desperate Girl)!

Brandon and Tess, she liked the sound of that.

Better than Breanna and Brandon especially. She vowed to herself that that cutie would be hers.

**Massie POV**

Massie was writing emails on her iPad to some other important A-listers that had questions about her gala. Everything was almost done. She just needed 3 more RVSP's out of the 100.

She also had to talk to Celestial Caters and blah blah blah. Thank Shira TPC were helping her, otherwise, she might have fainted.

She eyed the tension brewing between Breanna, Tess and Brandon. She had to admit, cuteness ran in the Winston family, but it was causing a rip in her plans.

She took out her not yet released iPhone Massie (YES I MADE THAT UP!). He father had connections to The Apple Company. They were planning to release pPhones in 7 years and 10 months. They were phones personalized and made specially made by people.

Alicia would kill to get her hands on one.

Hers was dark purple with royal blue writing on it. Stuff like Massie Elizabeth Block, Alpha, The Pretty Committee were on it.

It had voice commands and the latest technology you could dream of.

She opened up the texting box and signaled for Kristen and Claire to get their phones out. They all had pPhones. Massie gave it to them so Alicia would be sure to turn greener.

**Massiekur-Mayday Mayday! War w/ tess Breanna and BJW!**

**Claire&Collin- ohh I c…..i think he lykes B**

**SexySportsBabe-totes**

**_Unknown-I'm here! Keep talking!_**

**Massiekur-WTF? **

**_Unknown-WGG here! Be ready to chat at 7pm today! Don't be late or you'll miss out!_**

**_Unknown has left the conversation _**

**SexySportsBabe-That was werid….and WGG?**

**Massiekur-mb Westchester gossip girl? Idk we''ll see**

**Claire&Collin-Oh wateva! We''ll just c wat happens 2nite**

_Massiekur has signed off_

_Claire&Collin has signed off_

_SexySportsbabe has signed off_

**_~End Chapter~_**

**_I'll update soon hopefully but hold on tight! Drama is brewing and it's going to be messy! Please vote for me in the Clique Awards 2013! _**

**_Read and review!_**


	13. Chapter 13-Meet Kira Middleton )

_Read and Review! 5 reviews to update! And all of you people that are impersonating our fellow Clique Fanfiction writers please stop. _

Massie and the girls finished drinking their smoothies and went shopping.

When they were in Ralph Laurens they came across the one and only Alicia Rivera. She was pretty upset.

She didn't even notice TPC until they literally slammed into each other.

She growled at them and her eyes widened when she saw who she slammed into.

Massie, Breanna, Kristen, Tess, Claire, James, Collin and Brandon.

She replaced the scowl with a flirty smile when she saw the Winston boys.

James ignored her, Collin sneered but Brandon, handsome Brandon, smiled at her. She didn't notice it was laced with disgust.

Massie smirked,

"Well, well, if it isn't Duh-Licia. What are you doing here? I thought you had a hot date with Derrington."

"I broke up with him, he's wayyy too immature to be a good boyfriend, I think James, Collin or even Brandon would suit me fine." Answered Alicia coolly.

"But I heard he broke up with you, I think he wants me. And besides I think James would love to throw you off a cliff, Brandon thinks you're a slut and Collin thinks you'd be nice if you weren't a bitch but since you are he would love to get a gun and shoot you."

Alicia flushed and looked at the boys they were all laughing with their eyes. She fast walked away, texting as she went. Luckily everyone in her Clique was online except for Olivia Ryans

_HolaaaGurl has signed on_

**HolaaaGurl-OMG M just lyke dissed me ****L**

**Maeday-Shes such a LBRF**

**RingAroundAMelody- ur so dum remember what Alicia sed about Massie Slang?**

**Maeday-SRY**

**HolaaaGurl-Its totes fine **

**_OliviaRyans12 has signed on_**

**OliviaRyans12-I juz get my 12th nose joob! Its looky lyke massies **

**KittyKatty- SERIOUSLY!? N is dat why u changed ur IM name?**

**OliviaRyans12-Yep! Its really nyce! And moummy get us ticks for fash bash in NYC**

**Maeday-Front row?**

**Olivia Ryans-noooo someone called Block, Massie got all 1,2,3,4,5 rows…****L her name is almosy lyke Massie Block **

**KittyKatty-WHAT!? OH HELL NO! MASSIE BLOCK!?**

**OliviaRyans12-I did get ticks….and its Block Massie**

**RingAroundAMelody-ITS TIX! NOT TICKS….those r buggys and nvm bout other thing**

**OliviaRyans12-wait….did I get buggys insted of ticks?**

**HolaaaGurl-OMG oliv…. **

_HolaaaGurl has ejected OliviaRyans12 from this conversation _

**Maeday-THANK GOD!**

**KittyKatty-IKR?**

**RingAroundAMelody-shoot I g2g mom's callin but sriosuly u shood kick her out! **

_RingAroundAMelody has signed off_

**KittyKatty-I second that!**

**Maeday- But who'll be beta in her place? This might destroy this clique…**

**HolaaaGurl- yeahhh true dat, I mean we had to get rid of Dylan cuz she was too busy w/ cam and but cant see that he llykes Claire now…oh wateva I g2g **

**KittyKatty-kk bye**

**Maeday-see ya l8er **

Alicia sighed; Cam was the faster reacting one who was attempting to steal Claire back. Derrington stuck around for a while but he left any way…what a pain. She already had to get rid of one beta, Dylan, now she had to get rid of Olivia which was a pain because she was dumb but obedient…

Her phone dinged signaling she had a new text-

**Hey Westchester! I've got juicy gossip for you thirsty people!**

**A ran into a new guy at the mall, who look almost like Derrington minus the immaturity and brown puppy dog eyes.**

**M is the total winner so far. **

**Don't forget! TC&S and TPC better be online at 7pm for something special. Be sure to be there!**

**O might be kicked out of The Cunning and Stunning **

**D looks busy… Wondering how you're going to get M back?**

**D is losing her grip on C…**

**And C? Watch your parents closely.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**Westchester Gossip Girl**

Alicia swore that if she ever found the Westchester gossip girl, she would kill her.

**LexiBby-Alicia! IMPORTANT! MEET ME AT THE BLEACHERS 7PM! This could make you alpha for life! Bring your clique!**

**HolaaaGurl-I cant! ****L I have a meeting with WGG**

**LexiBby-do u want gossip or no? did I mention juicy gossip?**

**HolaaaGurl-yes….fine I'll b there but I will leave behind Ellie behind kk?**

**LexiBby- fine… but seriusl, you cannot 4get!**

**HolaaaGurl-I KNOW!**

Geez, thought Alicia she was buh-ooked! **(A.N.- Just the word booked but stretched out)**

Alicia went back to shopping for something to wear. Massie made a huge! mistake of inviting The Cunning & Stunning.

_Dylan POV_

Dylan had been mad when she was kicked out of the Cunning & Stunning, but she had love and that's all she would ever need.

She and Cam were at their 6th date in 5 days.

He never complained because he was perfect. He spent too much time on his phone and around Claire but that was okay. He was probably dissing her because he loved Dylan Drew Marvil and didn't give a hoot about Kuh-Laire.

He leaned over and kissed her. They were in Westchester Kat Park. She was letting her kitty run around. It's name was Marvilous Dylan. It had red fur, green eyes and was skinny.

She was chasing butterflies around the park, how relaxing.

Dylan was suddenly interrupted by a loud laugh.

It was Chris Plovert and his girlfriend Daphne Hastings. She had dark red hair and blue eyes. She was a ugly Dylan knock-off! She was the real thing, so why was this knockoff with Chris!?

They had a white Persian cat with them. Dylan had to admit, it was pretty. But there was that dull ache in her heart. She remembered that hurt look on his face when Claire had told him what happened. He went to her house and found Cam and her kissing and groping.

Dylan didn't care though, Cam was better! She heard a shout and saw Josh Hotz. He was with his new girlfriend, Isabelle Michelle Sanchez. She was a total ugly Alicia knock-off, this place was being poisoned by the amount of knockoffs.

Now unhappy that her blissful peace was disrupted, she told Cam to pack up while she got Marvilous Dylan.

Cam suggested they go to his house to hang out instead.

They loaded, well Cam did, everything into Cam's silver mustang. They got to Cam's house and went in.

There was a blond haired girl with green eyes and a bigger bust than Boob-licia.

She was wearing a pink rhinestone trimmed hot pink skirt that was so short, it could have passed off as underwear. For a top, she had a black lacy thing barely covering her boobs. She might as well being wearing a bra and underwear.

She got of Cam's blue bed spread and smiled at him,

"Hi Cammy, Miss me? Re-mem-ber me? Kira "Kool" Middleton?"

Dylan looked up at Cam, not believing this…this slut. But Cam's face was white and drained of all color.

_I decided to ermmm get revenge in a different way. Also I have the State Wide Exams coming up so don't expect me to update after this. Sorry. ._


	14. Chapter 14-The WGG Meeting

_Read and Review! 5 reviews to update! And all of you people that are impersonating our fellow Clique Fanfiction writers including myself please stop. _

**Massie POV**

Massie was with James at a movie date.

They were watching Prom. It was a cheesy movie but perfect for a 3rd date.

James didn't eat like a pig unlike *ahem* Derrington *ahem*. He ordered a sprite and a small box of Junior Mints.

Massie had gotten a Ginger Ale and a small box of Nerds. They were the best!

She causally leaned her neck into the crook of James neck.

He stiffened slightly but then he relaxed. Massie remembered that after this, she had to go meet the Pretty Committee.

She looked at her perfect outfit.

Miu Miu wedges with a royal blue off the shoulder top. She paired it with dark blue skinny jeans and golden jewelry. A smoky eye in blue made her look hot! Total date worthy.

James got up and she realized that while she zoned out, the movie finished. He grabbed her trash and threw it out while she went to the ladies room.

He was so sweet, she thought.

She just was fixing her hair when a girl not-so-gently bumped her. It was none other than Mel-Rose.

Massie not-so-innocently asked,

"So, Mel Rose, how did you get a date? Or did you have to bribe your cat to come with you?"

Mel Rose glared at Massie,

"How many times did you have to beg daddy to let you bring your retarded cousin as a date?"

A voice sounded behind them. It belonged to a Layne Abeley.

"Gosh! Can't you girls be civil? I mean come on!"

Massie sneered at Layne,

"I highly doubt you know what a reputation is. And pride."

"Do too!"

"Well how nice May-see. Arguing with an triple L. Which BTW means LOSER times 3! I'll be going now." Mel-Rose announced.

Well the movie theater bathroom had a bottle of hand lotion. Massie's perfectly glossed lips curled into a evil smiled as she remembered hard it was to get dried lotion out of someones hair. Preferably Mel Rose's red hair.

She smirked,

"Now Mel-Rose, I don't think so. At least not for a long time."

Massie grabbed the bottle of lemon lotion and squirted it at Mel Rose. Massie then proceeded to shove her under the hand dryer.

Mel-Rose's mouth was in a perfectly round O. As Massie watched, her hair became all crust and nasty. **(BTW This really happened to me once. It was nasty and I do not advise you to try it.)**

Layne was staring open mouth at the scene.

Massie was smirking by the sink with a bottle of lotion in her hands. Mel-Rose was under the dryer horrified. And Layne was supposed to be washing her hands but yeah...

Massie strut out where James was waiting.

He asked Massie,

"So...What happened? What did you do?"

Massie smirked,

"Just something to mess up a girls hair. And I'm not happy that whenever you see me smile like this, it means that I did something bad."

"Well, you do look like a cat that got the cream."

"Gawd, I just love that sexy accent of yours."

''Glad to know my dear."

They laughed good naturally and walked back to James car.

Unknown to them, Gossip Girl was hiding a few paces away...

_Gossip Girl's POV _

She smiled giddily as she watched the little fight in the restroom and Massie and James.

She quickly typed up another part of the post and went back to the restroom Mel-Rose was in.

This was gonna be delicious. She checked her Palm Pilot.

September 29, 2013

~Massie+James Movie Theater-11:30-12:45 (Tip off P.-#6798)

~Alicia's Date w/ Derrington- 12:50-1:25(NOT REAL DATE unless...) (Tip-Off P. #1688)

~Concert w/ Dylan+Cam-1:30-2:45 (Tip Off P. #7033)

~Claire+Collin on house date-3:00-4:30 ;) (UNKNOWN Tip Off)

~Lunch+Type up and update-4:30-4:45

~Nothing till 7:00 :)

-Done-

She smiled and put it back in her big Louis Vuitton bag.

It was time to head over to the restroom. The gossip awaits.

_Mel-Rose POV_

She scrubbed furiously at her hair. How could Massie Dumblock do this to her!?

Mel-Rose would not and could not leave the room looking like this. Her date would probably leave her!

Her date was the one and only Josh Hotz. Alicia couldn't know. Not at all!But he said had had other things to do so she had to hustle.

A girl walked in. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white cable knit sweater. Underneath she wore a red shirt. A total knock-off. She seemed to be examining Mel-Rose.

Mel-Rose privately smirked to herself, this girl was probably another Cunning And Stunning worshiper. How darlin'.

Suddenly her phone chimed,

**TheHotzJoshz-Where r u? Melly?**

**RingAroundAMelody-Ummm hair crisis?**

**TheHotzJoshz-i dont got all day! and u sound like other girls, not the Mel-Rose I know and liked**

**RingAroundAMelody-FINE I'll b out in 5**

**TheHotzJoshz-Make it four and you get a surprise ;)**

**RingAroundAMelody-kk ;)**

Mel-Rose resumed her efforts with renewed energy.

In 3:28 seconds, her hair looked decent. Mel-Rose quickly pulled it into a messy bun.

There! Her hair was a 100%!

Her phone rang, showing that it was 4 minutes. She rushed out. Josh was there, waiting for her.

She rushed into his arms and smiled up at him.

"Now what about that surprise?"

Mel-Rose noticed the strange girl from the restroom earlier near them. She ignored her and went off to Josh's car.

_7:00pm_

Everyone logged onto their IM at 7. It was time for gossip girl to meet them.

The Cunning and Stunning were all on except for Ellie. They wanted to get rid of Olivia but she was too dumb to meet Alexis Henderson. So they agreed Ellie should.

The Pretty Committee were all on as well.

Suddenly the empty black circle next to WGG's username lit up. She was online.

**Massiekur has opened a new chat room "WGG"**

**Massiekur-Everyone in?**

**Claire&Collin-yeppo!**

**SexySportsBabe-HELL YAW!**

**FashionDreamer-Ready 2 rock!**

**EasyBREEzybeautiful-yeah!**

**HolaaaGurl-I'm here May-see!**

**RingAroundAMelody-LOL I'm here too! **

**OliviaRyans12-Hi May-see! I didn't know your name was actually May-see! My new nose is just like yours! Did you see yet?**

**KittyKatty-LMAO! Oliv, shut up!**

**Massiekur-STFU! Like really? Stealing my nose?**

**OliviaRyans12-Are you really Block, Massie? That's what Alicia and the rest sed**

**Massiekur-OMFG**

**OliviaRyans12-Is that a yes?**

**WGG-Our meeting will now come to order. **

**Massiekur-Nice to meet you!**

**WGG-And you.**

**HolaaaGurl-What's the secret you gotta tell us?**

**WGG-I propose a Alpha Contest.**

**Massiekur-Is it like the one that was given to Skye and Jamie?**

**WGG-Yes, but a little harsher, the consequences.  
**

**HolaaaGurl-Meaning?**

**OliviaRyans12-wat was the deal with skye and jamie?**

**WGG-A short year ago, Skye and Jamie were the Alphas. They always competed until my namesake, Westchester Gossip Girl, proposed a contest. Whoever won the most point by doing audience voting activities, won. The loser became LFAFs and worse. Jamie won, only because Skye ran off to Alpha Academy, and she should have won but Skye broke the Alpha codex. 1) She deserted her Clique 2) She RAN away from the fight 3) She never finished 4) We never saw her face again unless she was dancing somewhere. She is he most ridiculed person in Alpha History. Her clique did not have it any better. That was the Great Alpha War I.**

**OliviaRyans12-That's cool! Im a totes Jamie!**

**KittyKatty-Olivia, its marked down in the Alphas of OCD History Codex. Published in 1952 by Heather Cassidy Fox. She was the Greatest Alpha ever lived according to some people.**

**SexySportsBabe-O.O thats cool! **

**FashionDreamer-Damn! Totes crazy**

**HolaaaGurl- Olivia Wut?**

**easyBREEzybeautiful-I think she means she wants to be like Jamie, a total winner. tsk tsk tsk, Leech, a true Alpha understands her subjects. **

**HolaaaGurl-Well excuse me! **

**RingAroundAMelody- JEEZ! do u guys wanna hear the Alpha challenge or not?**

_WGG has sighed off. Leaving one message for you all-_

_WGG-Check out the website- . It will show points your Clique has won. By June 28, the last day of school, it will end. Doing foolish things such as __getting drunk, getting low grades, unable to come up with good comebacks and parties or being overall horrible, will result in point loss. Each Clique will start with 100 points. The consequences are as follows- 1) The LFAF Clique will become the servant of the Winner Clique for the summer. 2) The losing clique may never start another uprising for a year. 3) They cannot choose the next ruling clique. The winner gets as follows- 1) They get to choose the next ruling clique. 2) They will be recorded in a good way in the Alpha Of OCD Codex. 3) They will know my identity 4) They will have life long fame wherever they go. Contact me at WGG or leave me a IM for this user. Have a good night. _

* * *

**_Enjoy the chapter? I'm super sorry for not updating earlier. Also, send in SYOC's for my other story Taking London. I hope you do!_****  
**

**_~FanFicFanticGurl!_**


	15. Chapter 15-Kira Middleton goes to WCDH

_Read and Review! 5 reviews to update! Last chappie only got 3 reviews...I better get 5 for this one! And thank you all for voting for me in the Clique Awards 2013!_

**Ellie POV**

Ellie pulled put her phone and fired off a text to Alexis. She was at Westchester Young Men's Academy.

She checked her ah-dora-ble outfit.

Slightly flared black mini skirt with heather gray leggings. Ellie was wearing a jet black tight shirt and a leather jacket on top. Her hair was tucked into a baseball cap. She looked around the dark soccer stadium. Where was that girl!?

Suddenly a hand reach out and pulled her under the north set of bleachers.

She began to struggle until Alexis's voice demanded,

"Shut up! For gods sake, Alicia herself should have come."

Ellie's eyes widened. Alexis's cashmere clad arms loosened their grip.

Ellie scrambled into a sitting position.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being grabbed under the bleachers. I thought one of the creeps were trying to rape me or something." She muttered.

Alexis rolled here eyes. She told Ellie,

"Tell Alicia that the Winston boys will be her's if she listens. Be nicer, act sweet but not too sweet around them, and WIN THE ELECTION! In fact you can get a Winston boy if you manage to win President in the election. According to my sources, there's going to be a election starting next week. And Claire's mom is cheating on Jay Lyons. Oh yeah, and there's something off about James, Collin and Brandon Winston. Tell Alicia to watch put for that."

Ellie nodded.

"So...does Breanna suspect anything?"

Alexis shook her head.

"I hate betraying her like this. But blackmail is a powerful thing."

Ellie answered quietly,

"I know what it's like. I was going to become a hah-uge LBRFL if I didn't join the Cunning and Stunning. I mean Alicia wasn't supposed to find my phone and realize what I had been doing..."

Ellie waved Lexi bye and headed out.

She ran off into the night and back to her safe room. But what she didn't know was a certain girl was watching her...

The mystery girl opened up her Palm Pilot and typed in something. Then she too, ran off into the night.

_Alicia POV_

Meanwhile, Alicia was on her phone texting the C&S.

**HolaaaGurl-we gotta go shopping 4 dresses**

**OliviaRyans12-y?**

**RingAroundAMelody-Gala**

**OliviaRyans12-huh?**

**KittyKatty-I, Catherine Ellis, Being of Sound and Body, hereby declare I want Olivia Ryans out of this Clique. **

**OliviaRyans12-wat? u sed my name? i dont understand...?**

**HolaaaGurl-any wayz, we got 2 make ourselves drool worthy then massie will step down and become an L x 10000**

**RingAroundAMelody-totes! i think orange 4 u alicia. saw the gourge rl shimmery dress. i'll show u l8er**

**KittyKatty-i think i mite do a change...hot pink with rhinestones...**

**RingAroundAMelody-cheap much?**

**HolaaaGurl-dont be rude!**

**RingAroundAMelody-fineeeee but thats what u say sometimes...**

**HolaaaGurl-DO NOT!**

_Maeday has joined the_ _convosation_

**Maeday-Alicia, I need to talk to you in private.**

**HolaaaGurl-Of course. **

Alicia was thirsting for the gossip. After all, if they were going to become L x 10000, she needed all the help she could get!

**_(AN-I decided not to include the rest of the night! You'll just have to see what__ happens!)_**

_The Next_ Day

Alicia had learned her lesson and waited until TPC went in at 8:05. School starts at 8:10.

She waited until 8:15 before walking to the beat of The PC Sucks. It was just a statement they walked to.

Suddenly, Josh, her EX-BF ran up to Tess and said something and ran off to their school next door. Alicia let a frown float across her bored model look. Wasn't Josh suppose to be Mel-Rose's Boy Friend? Lexi found out for her.

Tess had a funny look on her face. She whispered in Massie's ear. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

Alicia suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. That grin was what signified The Soul M8s downfall in 8th grade. **(Just guessing here)**

She was determined to get everyone's attention and smiled and walked.

Most of the LBRs turned around and saw Alicia's outfit.. Alicia smirked/smiled. This was what it was like to be alpha. She liked it...

Alicia thought to herself, it was totally worth it to spend $5,000 on a top. Then another $9,000 on her pants. And don't even get started on her shoes.

Alicia was wearing a custom made Sally Bonhoeffer Burnt Orange Bustier Top. It totally showed off her _little_ boy magnet. Her pants were Sally Bonhoeffer cropped jeans. They were made of the softest and rarest European denim, hand cut by a rising designer, Sally Bonhoeffer.

She knew how to make d-cups good. And last of all her shoes. They were cut out of a hah-uge topaz gem. They were so expensive, she bet even the entire PC's family fortunes couldn't afford them. They had these cute little bows cut from some random Royal Blue Jewel. It was only sullying her heels because it was to insult May-see.

Next to her, Olivia was wearing a black rhinestone studded mini skirt. Then a hot pink cropped jacket. Just to keep Principal Jones happy, she had a black fish net shirt that matched her tights. Her shoes were clear plastic-y gel with glitter in them.

On her other side, Catherine was wearing a lavender cashmere triple wide scoop neck sweater. Then underneath she wore a black glittery tightish tank top and matching leggings. Shoes were diamond studded flats. All she could afford.

Behind Catherine was Ellie. She had on a purple tunic and gold leggings. To give a roman twist, she put on metallic purple gladiator sandals. But then she modernized her look by adding chunky bangles and necklaces in gold.

Behind Olivia was Mel-Rose. She wore a off-the-shoulder black top and a red rose was printed on it. She added skinny jeans and a chunky metal necklace with rose shaped beads.

Alicia smiled to herself, there was no way ANYONE could look better than herself. Not even the famous PC.

Suddenly all attention was directed onto Dylan.

"CAMERON FISHER! HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE MINE!"

Cam had evidently kissed some random slut that was holding his hand in a death grip. His lips were stained with purple gloss.

Her totes fake dyed black hair and her blue and green contacts labeled her as WANNABEE!

And what was she wearing?

She had on a see through lacy shirt. Under that she had on a **_tight_**! pink bra under that looked ready to explode. Her jeans were so low rise it was practically showing off her, disappointingly, perfectly toned butt and her dark red lacy throng.

Alicia nicknamed this girl Nina in her head mentally. She was one big SLUT.

Dylan was still screaming horrible things at the girl and Cameron.

She looked hilarious. Her face was red and her make up was kinda smeared. Her mascara looked like something gave her a black eye. Her shirt had sweat stains on them EWWW!

Alicia snuck a look at Massie.

Her face had gone white for some odd reason...

* * *

_AN- I hope all of you have a lovely time reading! I pinky promise to update soon! And Kuh-Laire Lyons? I am only mean of someone was mean to me in return. SO get that through your thick skull. _


	16. Chapter 16-Food Fight

_Read and Review! 5 reviews to update! Last chappie only got 3 reviews...I better get 5 for this one! And thank you all for voting for me in the Clique Awards 2013!_

* * *

**Massie POV**

Massie knew this girl from PMS. She was the one who stole her first crush, Kyle Bold. She was the only girl in primary school that managed to get a A sized bra in FOURTH GRADE.

She willed the blood to flow back in her face. She noticed Alicia staring at her, and what was she wearing?

It looked like those shoes of her's were so 18th century! Massie had to admit, it seemed cool, and why was there a royal blue bow on them? That was her color!

Oh whatever, she led her clique to the bathroom.

She faced them,

"Girls, we have serious competition. You see, Kira Middleton used to go to PMS and she was E-V-I-L. Because of her ermm assets, she appeals a lot to boys. I already knew Cam liked her so I stopped liking him."

PING! Massie's phone pinged along with everyone's phones.

"Oh joy" muttered Breanna.

**Hey Westchester!**

**D needs a lot of help and charm if she's going to hold on to C. **

**M is in the lead so far with the contest proposed. Link- _TheAlphaContest. com_**

**D is chasing after M. Boy, she's wayyy out of your league **

**A needs to step up her A game...wait, does she even have any?**

**M-R better know M plays dirty. And dating J behind everyone's back? **

**O better keep her pants on...**

**A? Be careful**

**A new girl, K made a grand entrance by kissing the already taken C.**

_**Sightings-**_

_**A was seen shopping at Hollister. Photo- AHollister1285**_

_**C's dad was seen at Mystery Woman's apartment...**_

_**M seen on a hot date at the Lounge with J. Photo- MJLounge75663**_

Massie gasped, how did this girl know so much? And Claire's mom was cheating on Jay Lyons?!

She turned to the PC,

"Girls, we have to find out who this is!"

Claire's eyes h\were wide. She panicked,

"Guy, what do I do? If I tell my mom she'l get a divorce and I don't want that And how could my dad do this? What if she gets pregnate? Then it'll be even harder to hide. Does my mom know? How does this girl know? What do I dooo!"

Massie soothed Claire while Breanna and Tess went outside to what was happening. Kristen was furiously texting.

**Breanna**_ **POV**_

Breanna walked outsside with Tess next to her. The hall was in an uproar. Dylan supporters were trying to kill Kiara. Cam was just hiding from everything. People were texting the news around. Teachers were trying to get students to their first periods. Everyone was doing something except for this one girl.

She wore a cute designer outfit that consisted of black skinny jeans, open white cashmere jacket and a graffiti print shirt.

She was writing on a palm pilot. Every now and then she leaned closer to different conversations.

Then she disappeared into the huge crowd. Massie suddenly appeared behind Breanna and Tess. She had Claire and Kristen in tow.

Breanna told Massie,

"I think I know who Gossip Girl is."

"Who!?" Massie demanded.

"I don't know who she is, but by the way she's acting I think she is. If I see her, I'll try and point her out or something."

"Okay."

Breanna headed to her first class which had Alicia in it...Blegh much?

She was texting as usual and not paying attention. Breanna hated people like her. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

**BrandonBoy-wanna hang out tonite? movie maybe?**

**easyBREEybeautiful-sure! wat bout Snow White? the movie**

**BrandonBoy-sure! 6pm?**

**easyBREEybeautiful-okay!**

Breanna smiled for the first time that day. The next 3 periods passed by in a blur. Then it was finally lunch.

When she got to table 18, she saw a bored Tess, green Massie, giddy Kristen and a love sick Claire.

"What's up guys?" Breanna asked

Massie replied,

"Alicia grabbed Derrick and kissed him then shoved him away. That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

Claire answered,

"Collin gave me a huge bag of Sour Patch Watermelon. I ate them all..."

Kristen answered,

"Today's mine and Kemp's dating anniversary of 1 year!"

Tess just said,

"I swear, the teachers take a lesson on how to bored your students."

Breanna nodded. She got herself a lunch of mango juice, chicken salad and sushi. Massie wrinkled her nose at the sugar loaded mango juice before turning her attention to her own lunch.

"You know what? Screw this damn salad. It tastes nasty! I need Italian Dressing A-Sap."

Everyone looked in shock at Massie. Since when did she ever crack in front of the public?

She waved it off and drowned her salad in Italian Dressing. She took a satisfied bite. Suddenly Alicia appeared with her clique, The Dumber and Olivia. Strangely they were dressed in canvas trench coats."

_No POV_

Olivia was talking to people about her new nose, which looked like Massie's and Alicia combined. It looked terrible.

Alicia smirked as she asked,

"It's a miracle that you aren't fat. I mean, look at the fat, your salad is drowning in."

"Alicia, are you a toilet?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you give a shit about me?"

Alicia mentally slapped herself.

She nodded to Mel-Rose, Catherine, Ellie and Olivia. They took the fatty salad from Massie's plate and began to throw it. The Cunning&Stunning grabbed every piece of food in sight and threw it at the PC.

The end result was,

Kristen's oh-so-adorable cashmere jacket was covered in spaghetti stains.

Massie's ruffled royal blue blouse was covered with oil stains.

Claire's ice blue skinny jeans had mango juice all over it.

Tess's hair had mashed potatoes in them.

Breanna's cute black dress top was smeared with butter.

Kristen, Massie, Claire, Breanna and then Tess all ran to the bathroom. They managed to clean themselves up until the looked like 9's again and began to plan.

This weekends Gala was gonna be H-E-L-L.

* * *

I updated both my stories! Hope you guys are happy. Please review what you'd like to happen in the story. Maybe another cat fight? Another Kiara Middleton appearance? Tell me!


	17. Chapter 17-Kiara Middleton Joins Alicia

Alicia strolled through the crowded lunchroom searching for one tramp of a girl. She was found with Dylan, bugging her about Cam and how super bone like Dylan was.

Come to think of it, Dylan was getting abnormally skinny these days… Oh whatever. She tapped Kiara on the back.

She spun around but relaxed when she saw Alicia.

"I need to talk to you…In private."

Kiara nodded and tossed her hair, smacking Dylan in the face. Then she walked to a secluded hallway.

Alicia faced her,

"I can make your popularity sky-rocket if you do what I tell you to do."

Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"Stuff like seducing some boys, getting gossip." _"Doing my dirty work"_, Alicia silently added.

"I see. And you can't do this yourself?"

"No, I did some stupid things I'll admit, but I can steal them, I just want you to do it."

"Fine, it's a deal, but I get your limited edition Ralph Lauren Tote Bag in Soft Tan. And I get all the resources you can offer me in getting the boys. I also need it for Cammy."

"Deal. But my Ralph Lauren Limited Edition will wait until you seduce Derrick Harrington first."

"Fine."

With that, Kiara Middleton strut away in her 6 in heels."

Alicia walked back to Table 1. Massie and the Pity Committee were still in the bathroom. Alicia decided to sneak attack them.

"Girls! Come with me."

Everyone got up and started walking after her, all the way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was C shaped and the sinks were at the curve so people could do their make-up. It was also an excellent place to eavesdrop on people.

There were TPC facing the mirrors. They were glossing, dabbing, rinsing and wiping. Alicia was pleased to see them covered in nasty stains.

Then they started whispering,

"We should totally trash Alicia's house, like she did to our HQ. And vandalize their stupid table. For the Gala, I need one of you to take Derrick and another to take Josh. Of course, Breanna, take Brandon. He adores you."

Alicia smirked when she saw Tess's face pout when she heard Massie say that Breanna should ask Brandon.

She almost didn't hear the next part.

"...so when we do that, no one will go with Alicia and she'll look like a EW."

"What?!" Alicia's mind shouted. How could they dare to try and make her look like a EW. She stormed out, followed by Olivia, Mel-Rose, Catherine and Ellie.

Olivia walked over to Dylan's table; then the PC walked in the lunchroom.

Olivia was talking really loudly about their plans to destroy Massie. And Massie noticed. She changed her stride towards Dylan's table.

"Thanks you so much for helping in my plans, Duh-Livia."

Olivia looked up,

"Hiya Massie! Guess what? Alicia is going to get itchy powder to pour down your dresses! I think it's a really good idea! Do you?"

Massie smirked,

"Of course Olivia. Thanks so much."

Olivia skipped over to Alicia.

"Did I do good?"

"Yeah, you did great."

Alicia had Olivia feed Massie fake info. She had no idea if Dylan cared or not but she decided to have Olivia talk to Dylan. She grinned when she saw Massie and TPC start re-planning.

Alicia went to all her next classes and finally the end of the day came. She went to her locker where the C&S were waiting for her. They got into Alicia's newly arrived orange Limo.

Erik Sanchez, her driver, drove them to Westchester Mall. They were going shopping for dresses.

They spent 2 hours looking for suitable dresses. Then they met up at the dressing rooms.

Olivia went first. **_(AN- The links of their dresses are on my profile page. The ones they chose that is.)_**

Her first dress was a low cut, short hot pink sheath dress. The next was a purple halter. After that was a black lace granny like dress. Finally they got to the perfect one. It was dark blue at the top; then there were flower decals, the bottom was a sky blue that matched Olivia's eyes.

Ellie went with black cause it was most sophisticated. First dress was tight, black and sparkly. The next one was black lace over a white dress. The last one she chose was a white one with black sequins all over it. When Alicia didn't approved of any of them; Alicia picked out a black dress with lace for the sleeves, part of the neckline and on the bottom. It was gorgeous.

Catherine had gotten a assortment of colors. When everyone told her purple looked the best on her, she got rid a a orange one with ruffles on the bottom and sequins on half of it. When no one was looking, Alicia took it. Catherine was finally approved for a purple one with sequins on top.

Mel-Rose decided she wanted rose-print. Alicia called it "The 1800's granny dresses" but she couldn't discourage Mel-Rose. But on the first dress she tried, she made Alicia agree with her. It had one strap only and had rose patterns bunched around the waist as if to form a belt.

Finally Alicia went. She chose lots of orange dresses but none of them were quite right... Alicia finally growled in frustration and told everyone she was going to her another dress. She found Catherine's orange one and took it. When she came back, Catherine's eyes widened but didn't say anything. It fit Alicia like a cashmere glove.

_Massie POV_

Massie had been sitting around and planning. If they were going to pour itching powder on TPC, what should she do?

! She could have them carry parasols that matched their dresses. Then when anything happened, they could use them to block. She was a genius!

_PING!_

Massie reached for her phone.

_**WGG has emailed you-**_

_**To: Massiekur **_

_**From: WestchestersGossipGirl **_

_**Hello,**_

_**I received word from a reliable source that you are tampering with my website. You have given points to yourself and such. You have 48 hours to prove yourself innocent. **_

**_~WGG_**

Massie gasped.

* * *

**_I apologize for the cliffhanger...NAWT! :P _**

**_Look on my profile page for the links...assuming they show up._**


	18. Chapter 18-Dad gets Caught

**_Read and Review! 5 reviews to update!_**

* * *

_Massie POV_

Massie groaned to herself. How was she supposed to prove this?! It was time to call in reinforcements. She grabbed her phone and dialed Janie. She was in Massie's clique when she was in London. She was an expert hacker and that was what her father did for a living. He was hired to take information and stuff and give it to his employers. Massie needed someone like that now!

_Doooot...Doooooot...Beep!_

_"Hello, You've reached Janie Tech . I'm so sorry I'm not here right now but if this is a business issue, leave me a message and I'll give you a call back. Good day and good bye."_

_"Hey Janie! I have a major crisis. Call me back soon within 24 hours or I'm dead. I'll give you the deets when you call me back."_

Massie groaned. How was she supposed to prove her innocence now? Especially since Alicia might win. Massie was growing more frantic by the minute. Suddenly her phone rang, she stabbed the accept call button and said,

"Hello?"

"M-m-m-massie...? D-d-d-dad g-got c-c-c-c-c-c-caught!"

It was Claire. She was crying and in hysterics

"Claire, calm down. I'll be over in a minute." -Click-

Massie left her phone where it was and in her wrinkled clothing ran out the door and down 5 avenues to 56 Gorham Avenue. She ran up the steps to the baby blue house but before she even knocked or rang the bell, a red faced funny smelling Jay Lyons stormed out. He was carrying a blue suitcase.

Massie walked in and saw a tear-streaked face of Judi Lyons and Claire Lyons. They were both huddle in a corner. Claire leaped out of her spot and hugged Massie tightly.

"Massie! H-he got dr-drunk and he told my mom ever-ry-thing! And he h-hurt us...!"

Massie soothed her and answered,

"It's okay Claire. Let's get you to the bathroom."

Massie washed Claire's face and gave her some water. Finally she was able to talk calmly.

"He was drinking wine and stuff and muttering about a Valerie. Then Mom asked him who Valerie was and he said My **Lover**. You ugly b**** ain't good for me no more. Then my mom said what! How could you Jay? I thought we were ... made for each other! And h-he said that mom was too old and ugly and she deserved to d-die. and he slapped her. then they started to throw things and he went up stairs and took his things and left. before he left, he gave me a bruise and told me I was too much like mommy!''

Then Claire erupted into tears again. Judi had come over at some point and started crying as well. Todd suddenly burst in and exclaimed,

"Mo-OM! Dad came by in our car and told me everything. He said that I needed to go with him so he could raise me without your infl-"

He stopped short at the tear-streaked faces. Between sobs, Judi managed to squeeze out the story. Todd was silent for a while. Massie stood up and said,

"Well, let's go over to my house. It's better especially if Jay comes back."

Slowly all of them packed a bag and walked the long blocks back to the Block Estate.

_Meanwhile, while Massie was gone. (The Block Estate)_

"I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
The other on my heart  
I look around,  
Turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby, is somethin' wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song"  
And he says:

Our song is the slammin' screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said, "Amen"  
Askin' God if he could play it again."

"BOOP, Hello Massie. I am increds sorry I didn't get back to you. I've been busy with stuff. Grover Graves called and told me that he wanted to hack into Jack's email and bother India. India is Jack's GF and Grover likes her, but he's such a BW (Boy Wannabe). SO anyway, tell me what going on and I'll figure it out."

* * *

Massie just opened the front door when her phone rang upstairs. She ignored it and went to go call Inez to help poor Claire and her mom.

_Alicia POV_

Alicia stared in shock at her iPad screen. She did nuh-ot cheat. This WGG was a huge fuc*ing idiot. Rivera's don't cheat, but Block's do. Massie probably told WGG lies about her.

Alicia's fury grew as the stabbed out a message on the very dented screen of her iPad:

"Dear WGG,

I don't know who the hell you are, or what do you want but I DID NAWT CHEAT! I can prove it. Send a techie to examine my computer and you will find nuh-thing!

~Alicia I. Rivera"

Alicia stabbed the send button so hard, her long faux nail broke the screen, shattering it. Alicia groaned. She picked up the iPad and tossed it in the garbage on her way to her closet. She needed to get dressed for one hah-uge EM. Alicia picked out a leopard print dress that was mid-thigh length. She paired it with high heels and a black hobo bag. She ran downstairs typing carefully on her iPhone5.

**HolaaaGurl-Get ur asses to starbucks NOW, EM meeting now!**

**MaeDay-kk, b there in 5**

**RingAroundAMelody-alright**

**KittyKatty-w/ oliv so we'll go 2gether**

**OliviaRyans12-yepppppppp! are we having an EM?**

**HolaaaGurl-yes *rolls eyes***

Alicia slipped her phone into her hobo bag and got into her car. She almost never used it because, why drive yourself when someone can do it for you? The convertible was driven at top speed to Starbucks and Alicia got out.

She sauntered in and saw the Idiot Committee sitting there with one seriously upset Kuh-Laire. Tess was texting under the table, Massie was patting Kuh-Laire on the back, Breanna was ordering/flirting with a waiter, and moments later, a tea was delivered to their table. Kristen was no where to be found.

Alicia sat down at a small table in the corner and ordered/waited for her friends. Her coffee-tea blend was set in front of her with various other stuff. Finally she saw Ellie and Melody-Rose walked in. They looked puzzled at the center table where TPC were sitting and looked around for Alicia. They finally found her and sat down. Ellie took the Passion Fruit Latte and Mel-Rose grabbed the Choco-Coffee Swirl.

Olivia arrived next, skipping ahead of a heavily loaded Catherine. Catherine was weighted down with at least 20 shopping bags. Olivia took the French Vanilla and slurped it, oblivious to the glances thrown her way. Catherine finally staggered in and dropped the shopping bags. She took the last drink available, which was a Fat-Free Decaf Coffee.

"Okay everyone, I got an email from WGG saying I tampered with the contest thingy. Basically I'm screwed. If I don't prove myself innocent. Massie is probably behind it so we gotta hurt her in the process. Okay?"

Ellie looked outraged and snarled,

"Seriously? That pathetic excuse of an Alpha stoops that low?"

Olivia just happily slurped her drink.

_Back in School the Next Day _

Tess was standing around trying not to get hit in the face with a bright yellow tennis ball. She was paired with this ah-dorable guy who had the cutest Aussie accent. They were playing as doubles so she was on a team with him. Tess headed over to the other side of the court to avoid the ball and unfortunately got hit in the back with a ball.

She stumbled and almost fell but her partner caught her. Tess looked up and was lost in those deep soulful brown eyes.

* * *

**DONE! Also, there has been a hacker that took over the joint account splendeur, ailes du neige, Glittering Moonlight, Me, . , xoxo- starry eyed and etc. created. So do not trust them. **


	19. Chapter 19- The Gruesome Gala

**_Read and Review! 5 reviews to update! I'm also looking for a beta so anyone who wants to for ALL my stories, just PM me. _**

* * *

_"Alicia, meet me at the office at 3:30 pm sharp after school. We have some errands involving you. Be there or lose your credit cards."_

Alicia silently cursed, the damned nurse probably told her father about the failed eye test. Alicia could NAWT get glasses. But there was nothing she could do. With a resigned sigh, she walked the 3 blocks to her dad's office.

Len looked up and when he heard his secretary buzz in his daughter. Len Rivera put down the folder he was looking though and nodded hi to his only child, which sadly wasn't a boy.

He drove her to the Eye Solutions store and waited while Alicia went in for some tests. She returned absolutely horrified.

"Daddy! I have to get GLASSES! You have to do something. Daddddddyyyyy pleaseies!"

"I'm sorry Alicia, but you have to get glasses. Pick out the one you want and it's yours."

"Hmph..."

Alicia wandered over to the designer Marc Jacobs glasses and finally picked out an orange and black tortoiseshell glasses. It had a slight point at the end giving her a cat like look.

They paid and walked out within the hour. Len took her home and himself to the office.

Alicia immediately went onto Facebook and IMed her friends some pictures. She had a feeling she looked disgusting and her friends were lying. Alicia came into school the morning without her frames.

She immediately bumped into Massie who was at her locker.

"Watch where your going 4 eyed freak of nature!"

"Huh? Massie? How do you know I need glasses?"

"What store is near Eye Solution?"

"...Sassy."

"Right, that's where I like to shop because Sassy rhymes with Massie. And yes I saw you."

"Shit."

"Too bad."

Massie spun on her heel and strut away leaving a dead Alicia.

Alicia knew she was screwed because Massie would be sure to tell everyone. Alicia wasn't planning on wearing them but thanks to May-see, everyone would know.

Alicia walked sadly to science, pretty sure that people would know everything by midnight.

_At Lunch _

Massie texted Alicia,

**Massiekur- Hello Alicia**

**HolaaaGurl- Hi...going to inform me of my doom?**

**Massiekur- no...i have a better use for it.**

**HolaaaGurl- ? **

**Massiekur- Not sayin. **

_Massiekur has signed off_

_HolaaaGurl has signed off. _

Alicia groaned, her life was in the pits. The bell sounded signalling the beginning of class. She skipped off to the only PC-Free class she had. Finally the end of the day came.

Alicia smiled for the first time. The New Girls Gala was happening today! Alicia waited for her clique to meet her by the entrance. Some random LBRs kept talking to her.

Finally she saw them. They took long enough. Alicia was mad and stomped up to them. Only they weren't her clique. It was Massie's. Suddenly the random LBRs were her clique...

Alicia blushed a deep red, as much as Dylan's hair and she walked out, flanked by her bewildered and disgusted clique. They got into the orange limo and got off at the Rivera Estate.

Her driver dropped everyone off to get their dresses and all that stuff. They were to meet in 20 minutes at the Rivera Estate. Alicia had her maid set up the 2nd floor powder room with an attached bathroom and shower stalls to fit Alicia's expectations. After 15 minutes, everything was perfect, Alicia rushed upstairs to grab her dress, shoes, makeup, etc.

Alicia sat on the orange plush beanbag like a queen with her dress hanging behind her on some hooks and she waited for her driver to bring the girls back to her place.

The girls got into the shower. All of them used extra conditioner and put in globs of soap. Afterwards, they fixed up their hair and hair sprayed and deep conditioned. Alicia went with loose sexy curls, Olivia chose a high curly ponytail, Catarina decided to go with straightened, shiny hair and Mel-Rose just crimped her hair a little bit. Ellie just brushed her hair and left it like that.

Next, Alicia had hired a professional makeup artist who did their makeup flawlessly and just the right way. Finally, they put on their dresses and slipped on earrings and bracelets and necklaces and shoes and clutches. They looked tres chic.

The moment the make-up artist shut the door, Alicia shouted

"Rating Time!"

Catarina went first,

"I'm wearing a Julie Artson purple dress paired with silver strappy heels. I have a couple of delicate silver necklaces with diamonds strung on to it. A diamond bracelet and matching earrings match the jewels on my dress neckline. Well?"

Alicia golfed clapped and the others dutifully clapped,

"10!" exclaimed Alicia and the others followed. Alicia announced Ellie was next.

"Ellie is wearing a Joyce Leslie Black Lace dress. She added black lacy heels with lacy white flower bows on them. An antique gold locket and gold and pearl charm bracelet from Tiffany's completes the look of antique chic."

Alicia gave her a 9.9. Catarina awarded her a 10, as well as Ellie. Olivia dumbly gave her a #1! Melanie Rose gave her a 10.

Mel-Rose decided to go next and fluffed her dress before presenting herself to Alicia.

"Melanie Rose is wearing a Floral Designs Ravishing Rosie dress. The black shadows, matched perfectly with her black heels. Her jewelry is Diamonds INC. And that is one full diamond necklace."

Olivia yet again gave her a #1 and Catarina gave her a 9.99 and Ellie gave her a 10. Alicia considered her for a moment before give her a 9.8.

Olivia went next.

"Olivia is wearing a Olivia+Alice blue prom dress. The top is darker that the bottom and gives Olivia a more curvy figure. Sapphires adorn her, too many, it makes you a bit too overdone. But anyway, strappy navy Jimmy Choo sandals, studded with navy rhinestones are on her feet. Thoughts?"

Catarina gave her a 8.9, Ellie gave her a 8.0, Alicia wrinkled her button nose at the excessive amount of jewels and tossed Olivia a 8.0. Mel-Rose took a long time to decide and finally gave Olivia a 7.0. Olivia was shoved into the powder room bathroom again to be fixed. Upon seeing her fixed, everyone upped her rating one number higher.

Alicia finally went,

"I'm wearing a Alesia Burkhart orange promenade dress. I have on a simple topaz butterfly from Julie Jewels with matching bracelet and earrings. My shoes are also from Alesia Burkhart and they are sexy peep toed heels. I have a topaz headband on. Oh! And I'm not wearing glasses. I just got some contacts using my daddy's credit card! Even though he sad no, but he's just so clueless! So, ratings girls? "

All of them immediately gave her a 10. Then they pranced out to the waiting limo. Alicia slid gracefully in followed by her clique. Olivia fell and her dress got ripped a bit. Alicia made a decision, if Olivia made 10 infractions in a row, she was OUT! And Catherine could take her place. Alicia ordered her driver, Erik his name was, to get them to the Block Estate.

Alicia's not-so-little handbag contained tie-dye, the kind that doesn't come out, laxatives, a voice-thrower, a video tape and a camera with bad shots. Everyone else's clutches held walkie-talkies or "Spy-Ware" as Alicia called them.

They strut in and found a classy party with people ballroom dancing. Food was laid out and the color theme was black and teal with just a dash of purple. Suddenly, Alicia felt so out of place. Mel-Rose the only other girl whose dress seemed out of place didn't care. She headed over to Blake Carlson, her long-time boyfriend.

Alicia snorted, only losers didn't "try" a lot of guys. She walked over to Derrington to flirt and her clique walked over to crushes and boyfriends.

"Hey Derry..." she trailed off seductively.

The guy spun around and Alicia immediately noticed the navy silvery eyes instead of a puppy dog brown. It was Him. He gave her a confused glance.

"Huh? Who are you? And might I ask who Derry might be? My name is Brandon Jack."

"Oh um, I'm Alicia, remember me from the mall?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, indeed. Nice to see you here at this wonderful gala. Massie really does know how to throw a royally good party.''

"Royally? I think it's...decent."

"I beg to differ."

"Why don't you come to my house tomorrow and we'll play and I promise you'll have a good time."

"I believe I should take my leave and no thank you."

He walked over to Breanna and struck up a conversation with Breanna Parker. Alicia couldn't believe that she had been rejected TWICE! And by the Derrington upgrade. Alicia sighed and went to find the real Derrington. Alicia found him next to Cam and they were whispering.

Alicia hid behind a elaborate flower decoration and listened with her recording device on,

"-dude, she's too clingy." Cam was saying,

"I know, I swear the Leech was the same way, that's why I broke up with her."

"Man, you're lucky, try to get Massie back or sabotage her relationship. I can't with Claire, she's freaking hot and when I mess her up, I'll have 2 girls after me. Dylan who has one hell of a temper and Claire, oh and her stupid British Brat."

"I should. What do you think huh?"

"Ummm, parade around with Alicia to rub it in that you're happy without her? Make her jealous?"

"Dude, you mad bro? I think i'mma try to kiss her and you make sure James sees her kay?"

"Got it. But what about Dylan?"

"Act distant towards her or, I know! Man, I'll just invite my friend's cousin. He's like super hot and was the stunt actor for Ron Weasley from Harry Potter. She'll latch onto his like a leech, I hope."

"Man...that is smart!"

"Kay, I'mma go back to Dyl now, she'll be freaking out that I don't have her drink. See you."

Alicia slightly gasped, a famous Rom Weasley stuntman? What was his name again? Oh yeah, Drake Junger. Alicia had to score him, that would boost her status higher, a lot higher. Alicia immediately began to text the recording to her clique.

**HolaaaGurl- _recording.01 _Guys! Look! And the cuz is MINE**

**RingAroundAMelody- kk, no worries! i got Blakie**

**KittyCatty- niceeee, but unlike you ;) i hold on to my boys **

**Maeday-i should go after him, i mean my crush prob doesnt kno who i am...**

**HolaaaGurl- F*CK NO!**

**Maeday- jeeeez jkjkjk**

**OliviaRyans12- i want him, mine! lemme ask cameron **

_OliviaRyans12 has added CameraFishy to this conversation _

**OliviaRyans12- Hihi Cam! Can yo let me meat your cousin? isnt he the stunt for Ron? **

**CameraFisher- ummmmmmm wasnt i just talking to Derrick?**

**OliviaRyans12- yep silly! I just pulled you out...i think Josh or kemp taught me how 22**

**CameraFishey- ummm, how'd you figure out about my cousin? he's supposed to be a secret!**

**HolaaaGurl- OLIVIA! HOW DARE YOU! YOU F&CKED UP SL*T!**

**CameraFishy- wow... **

_HolaaaGurl has ejected CameraFishy from this_ _conversation_

**OliviaRyans12- whhyyyyy? me is mad uuuuuu**

**HolaaaGurl- all in favor of kicking Olivia out as Beta in The Cunning ****&Stunning?**

**Maeday- OH HELL YAW!**

**OliviaRyans12- ?huh?**

**KittyCatty- :D can I call beta spot?**

**RingAroundAMelody-i dont want it, i'm fine where i am and AYE!**

**HolaaaGurl- Olivia McKenna Ryans is hereby a LBR by the standards of The Cunning & Stunning members and Catarina is now declared Beta. **

_HolaaaGurl has ejected OliviaRyans12 out of this conversation. _

Melody-Rose sighed, if Alicia chose her as Beta, she would have figured out she was dating Josh on the side...ikes! She had Blake but he was cheating on her too... She found out due to Alexis Henderson.

Not only was she Alicia's "personal" gossip girl, she was also Mel-Rose's. She was very persuadable. Ever since Mel-Rose figured out Breanna was Alexis's bestie, it was very easy to blackmail her.

Mel-Rose headed over to Josh to talk for a bit.

"Hey Jo-jo! What's up?"

"Oh! Hey, Mel-Rosie! Wanna grab a room or something...?"

"I don't think we should...GG said she would be here and I'm nervous."

"GG? You mean that good for nothing anonymous gossiper who is very nosy?"

"Yeah, Westchester's Gossip Girl. Oh, anyway, we can...after. I think Alicia kinda suspects things..."

"Who cares? And fine about the after. Don't worry...I guess."

Mel-Rose kissed him on the cheek lightning fast and strut away.

_Massie POV_

Massie adjusted her dress and looked critically at her clique. Everyone looked wonderful.

Massie was wearing a modern Victorian royal blue and black dress. Breanna wore a beige sweetheart neckline dress that was studded with crystals. Tess wore a Taylor Swift Love Story dress. Kristen wore a simple but stunning white dress that popped with her tan from playing soccer. Claire wore a dark blue dress that made her look ah-mazing!

Each of them carried matching parasols. If Alicia or anyone did anything, they would a) get whacked in the head with a metal parasol or b) risk getting their stuff sprayed back at them when the parasols were opened.

They descended the grand staircase, leading to the ballroom below. Everyone seemed to freeze when they saw they beautiful girls. They each went off to their dates and enjoyed the night until she walked by to use the restroom.

A hand grabbed her and pulled her into a guestroom. Massie turned to look at her captor and saw it was Derrick Harrington.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed.

He stared out the door and suddenly pinned her body down with his and kissed her. Massie flailed and suddenly he let go. Massie looked up, James was standing in the doorway.

" .You!" he spat.

* * *

**_=) Nice cliff-hanger right? I'm going on vacation so I'm not updating till the end of August._**


End file.
